A Father's Love
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: A father named Zeb, and his two kids, Dipper and Mabel, were ditched by the twin's mom, Tanya, because she didn't know what to do. This is the tale from when they were young, to when they left to Gravity Falls. A Story by TheLPSDragon and TheBigZ1
1. Proulouge

It's raining outside. Thunder crashes, lightning flashes, it's a heck of a storm. Mabel ran into her dad's room, and squealed "Daddy, can I..." She began, just as the lightning flashes followed by loud thunder, causing her to squeak and dive under the covers at his feet "C-can I sweep wit you tonight? Da dunder is scawy." She finished.

"Of course you can!" Her father said as Mabel went in bed with her father carrying her. He squeezed Mabel and said "It's alright baby girl, Daddy's got you sweetheart, the thunder won't hurt you." He pulled a blanket over them. "Now, let's go to sleep pumpkin, okay?" He kissed her forehead.

She snuggled up to her daddy. "I-is mommy gonna be ok? I mean, it's thundewing outside, and its waining, too." BANG! The thunder roared. "Howy cwap! Dat was SCAWY!"

"Watch your mouth little girl. And sweetie, daddy's got some…news for you. Mommy's… staying out of town a little while later." Her dad said. He thought _I can't tell her her mother called and said she wasn't coming back! She just left for college, and then says that she doesn't_ _want her!_ _It'll crush her. I just can't tell her she'll never see mommy again_. He smiled. "Now, go to sleep honey. Daddy will make you pancakes in the morning." He thought again, _I just turned 21! How_ _am I supposed to raise a little girl! _Watches as you look at me with your adorable eyes. He thought again, _but she is my daughter. It's what I get for not playing it safe, and I love her. I'll find away._ He pulled her closely and closes his eyes "I love you sweetheart." He whispered.

"Sowwy daddy." Mabel whispered. She snuggled in even closer to her dad. She thought, _how can I tell daddy that I am dumb at preschool?_ She grinned. "Thank you daddy. I love you too." She whispered, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Zeb woke up with Mabel pressed closely to his chest, the sun shining through the window. He looked down at her and chuckled "Baby girl, sweet heart wake up. You can help me make pancakes before I go to work." He thought _wow, she's so adorable._ _How can Tanya leave her?_

Mabel opened her eyes. "I can help with the pancakes! Yay!" She said excitedly. She got up, revealing a sweater with the stripes (from the first Waddles episode) and ran into the kitchen. "PANCAKES!" She cried.

"Dipper! Come help your sister and me make pancakes!" Zeb shouted.

Dipper yelled back "Coming dad!" he came down the stairs, hair a mess and missing his shirt. "Pancakes sound nice." He said. Zeb replied "Same here. Now, Mabel get the mix and sugar, Dipper get the milk and eggs."

Zeb turned around to start the stove, and when he looked back both of them were on the floor laughing with the ingredients on their heads. "What happened to you two?!" He cried.

Mabel screeched "I POUWERED THE SUGAR ON HIS HEAD!" and laughed. Dipper added "And I threw eggs at her!" Mabel grabbed the rest of the ingredients and poured them in the bowl as Dipper cleaned up the mess on the floor. Dipper asked "Daddy, where's mommy?"

Zeb chuckled at Dipper's silliness, and then he became serious. "She's, staying out if town longer than expected." Zeb turned from Dippers questioning gaze and began mixing the ingredients. He thought _there's no way I can keep it from Dipper. He's much brighter than he looks. It's only a matter of time._

Dipper asked "She's not coming back, is she?" Dipper began tearing up. Mabel exclaimed "Dipper! Don't say that! She's coming back! She has too! Weally!"

Their father's blood ran cold. He thought _I knew he was sharp but not that much! _Heturned off the stove, then picked up the crying Dipper and confused Mabel. "Okay, okay. Now, it's the time for the truth. Your right son. Your mother isn't coming back. But just know she made the biggest mistake in her life. And it isn't your faults." He said sadly.

Dipper cried "I-I just don't get it! We're mistakes?!" And began crying.

Mabel shouted "No! She'll be back! When we're oldew! She WILL come back!" And began bawling. Dipper jumped from Zeb's arms and ran to his and Mabel's bedroom. Mabel hugged her daddy tighter.

"Dipper wait! Oh, I can't go to work with you two like this!" Zeb yelled and pulled out his cell phone and dials work. "Hello, Mike? Hey man, I just found out my kids moms not coming back, and they're all upset and- oh, thanks man, I appreciate it. I'll make it up to you I swear!" He hung up, and walked to the twin's room, Mabel on his left arm. He saw Dipper curled under the blankets sobbing. He sat next to him, Mabel being silent. " Listen champ, I'll be honest with you two. We, didn't exactly PLAN for you two, but let me tell you," he began, putting his hand on Dippers back, "I'm glad that I have you. That you're MY kids. That you are, who you are. If your mother can't see that, them she's missing out. Look what I'm trying to say, is yes you are mistakes but the best things that can happen ARE mistakes. Kids, I love you, and I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep you two happy." He slid his hand under the blanket, and grips Dippers hand, and then holds Mabel's. "Okay?" He asked.

Dipper grabbed Zeb's hand, still sobbing. Mabel spoke up " I'm dumb at preschool." And started crying. She added "But that's not as bad as Mommy leaving us!" And cried harder. Dipper asked "Did she even love us?" And the sobbing noises got lighter.

"Mabel, you are not dumb. Sure, you're a bit silly, but you're a little girl. So what you're not as same as the rear of the class, you make up for it by being the best daughter a man can have." Zeb began, "And Dipper, yes she loved you, your mothers just confused and scared. And so am I, but I won't make the same mistake." He pulled the blanket back and picked Dipper up and hugged them both. "I will always be there for you two, you hear me? Always." Zeb finished.

Mabel said "I feel a bit bettew now." Dipper said "So, mommy loved us, yet she left for her own image, and on her thoughts and actions, and on her own account?"

Zeb blinked twice. "Yeah, I guess." He said and smiled. "Dipper, you are one smart kid. Now," His smile grew "let's go make some pancakes!"

They both cheered "YAY PANCAKES!" With some random noises from Mabel.

Zeb laughed. "Alright, let's go!" He exclaimed. He carried the two, who are shouting in enjoyment, into the kitchen. They watched as he poured the batter, and both took turns flipping pancakes. Mabel 's made it all the way, while Dipper's folded in half when it's his turn, but Zeb fixed it. "Alright kids," Zeb said, putting the plate of pancakes on the table, "Eat up!"

Mabel nommed on a pancake and exclaimed "Yummy! Daddy, can we make eggs tomorrow?" Dipper whispered while eating "Eggs seem cool."

Mabel poked Dipper's face and shouted "EGGS! EGGS! EGGS! EGGS! I LOVE EGGS!"

Zeb laughed and said "Alright we'll have eggs tomorrow. But, how about going to the park today! It is Saturday anyway."

Dipper shouted "Cool!"

Mabel screeched

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!"

Dipper asked "Um...Mabel, you ok?"

Zeb said "I'm sure your sisters fine; now go get dressed so we can go to the park."


	3. Chapter 2

Dipper said "OK." And he went to his room and got dressed. Mabel screeched "YYAAAYYY!" and ran into their bedroom and put on a sweater dress with a kitten on it.

_**Later…**_

Zeb pulled up to the park. "Kids, before I let you go," He looked into the rearview mirror, seeing his twins, "what're the rules for when we go to the playground?"

Dipper recited "No biting, cursing, hitting or kicking..." Mabel added "No hogging, kissing, nagging or hitching!" Both said in unison, "And have fun!" Dipper thought _I hope there is a pretty red head there!_

"And don't talk to strangers. Alright you two, let's go." Zeb added. He opened the door and watched a as they ran out. He laughed as they took off. "I love you guys." He said. He sat at a bench and watched as they played.

Mabel shouted "No stwangers, got it!" Dipper ran out and immediately went on the slide. "FOR NARNIA!" He shouted. Mabel who was on the swings, shouted "Push me daddy!"

"Alright sweetie, I'll be there in a minute!" Zeb said as he walked over and pushed the swing, much to Mabel's delight. He thought _Tanya, how can you just leave them! They're so adorable_! "Be careful Dipper, I don't want you getting hurt over there! I can't see you!" He shouted. There was no reply from Dipper.

"Dipper! Where are you bud?! " Zeb shouted very worriedly. He came around a corner and saw a man dragging his son away. "YOU SON OF A B!+€H, LET MY BOY GO OR SO HELP ME I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Zeb angrily shouted. The man let Dipper go and tripped while running away. Zeb jumped on him anyway and begins to beat him up. "DON'T, TOUCH, MY KIDS, YOU, MOTHER, F €KER! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH!+! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted some more. He continued beating the crap out of the man.

Mabel whipped out her father's cell phone. "This is going on YouTube!" She exclaimed. Dipper said "This looks fun."

The cops drove by and saw Zeb pummeling the guy. They hopped out and pulled him off. The cop said "Hold up big guy, hold on! What the meaning of this?" Zeb shouted "THE SON OF A B!+€H WAS WALKING AWAY WITH MY SON!" The cops looked at each other, and then the bigger one held me while the other cuffed the guy and read him his rights. They stuffed him, bloody and bruised into the back of the cruiser. The cop said "Alright sir, tell me everything." Zeb calmed down, and explained how he was pushing Mabel, and Dipper was sliding on the slides. Then how he walked over to see the guy pulling Dip away, and how he went ballistic and nearly murdered the guy. The cop nodded, wrote everything down, then shook his hand and drove away with his partner. Our eyes met and Zeb was pretty sure he'll never try anything like that again. "Dipper are you- Mabel what're you doing with my cell phone?" Zeb asked.

Dipper said "I'm fine, don't worry." and Mabel blushed and tucked the phone in her pocket and said "I was making you Intewnet famous, daddy."


	4. Chapter 3

Zeb smiles and hugs them. He says, "I'm your dad. That's as famous as I need to be" He picks them up and takes them to the car "TV would be much safer, don't you think?" He asked, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Mabel grinned. "Ya know, daddy, dat man came to preschool yesterday, too." Dipper replied "Yeah, but the teacher kicked his butt!" Mabel poked Dipper in the eye. Dipper poked back. An epic poke war has begun.

Their father chuckles, and then says, "No poking, someone will lose an eye." Pulls up to the apartment and carries the two, still poking each other inside, and plops them on the couch.

Mabel and Dipper immediately stopped poking each other when they sat down. "Dad?" Dipper asked.

Zeb sat down on the chair next to the couch. "Yes Dipper?"

"Why isn't mommy ever coming back, and can we call her?" Dipper asked his father.

"Well son," Dippers father said, fidgeting in his chair, "I don't know, and I tried calling her but she didn't answer, so I'm guessing no buddy." he gets up, then sits between the kids on the couch, placing both of them on his lap, "She isn't coming back, and you can't call her. I'm sorry." He kisses the tops of their heads.

Dipper sighed and said "That's ok." Mabel said "Eh, I nevew weally liked hew anyway."

Zeb chuckles. "That's great. Now, how about we watch some TV?" He takes the remote, "anything you guys want."

Dipper and Mabel cheered in unison "Yay! Let's watch Invader Zim!"

"Alright," he said, "Lets watch it." Zeb clicks on the TV, and watches Gir screaming, causing the twins to laugh loudly. He smiles largely, and relaxes as the show progresses.

Mabel said in amazement "I wanna be Gir when I grow up." Dipper added "I wanna be Dib!"

Zeb laughed. "I want you two to be yourselves," he said, tickling their necks, causing them to giggle.

"Okay!" The twins shouted in unison.

Zeb laughs again, then settles in and, after a few episodes, falls asleep.

Dipper and Mabel fell asleep shortly after the episode Dibship Rising.


	5. Chapter 4

*In the Present*

Mabel sighed, and trudged upstairs into the bedroom she and Dipper still shared. Her father and their obnoxious stepmother were sending them off to Gravity Falls, Oregon. 'This was going to be a long summer' she thought to herself. She saw her brother packing for the trip. He too was scowling. "Why do we have to go to some lame city in Oregon?!" Dipper asked angrily.

From the stairs, Zeb said, "you guys need to get out of the city! It's not good for a kid. When I was your age, I loved the quietness of the woods!" He was met by the grumbles of his kids. He sighed, and continued on to his wife. He married her two years ago, mostly because she was nice to his kids. But a few months later, she turned sour and he caught her talking to his kids in ways she had no right too. This was the last straw. As soon as the kids where gone, he was gonna put her straight.

Dipper sighed and packed a Zim plushie in his bag, with all of his anime crap. "Dib is still my spirit animal." Dipper whispered. Kelly, the twin's step mom shouted "DIPPER, YOU'RE CRAZY!" from downstairs. Dipper scowled again. Mabel burst into his room and shouted "I WANT SOME TACO BELL!"

Hearing Mabel and Kelly, he yelled up the stairs, "Not gonna happen!" He heard Mabel grumble a reply but he was too focused on Kelly. "What right do you have to call my kid crazy?"

Kelly gave her husband a glare. "But he's CRAZY! He thought the new kid in his class was a ZOMBIE!" From upstairs, Dipper shouted "WELL, HE WAS GREY AND SMELLED LIKE DECAYING FLESH! WHAT ELSE COULD I DO?!"

"Dippers a little over reactive, but he is not crazy," Zeb said, "he just has an imagination that can get outta hand sometimes, he's twelve for crying out loud!"

Kelly stomped upstairs, entered Dipper's room, and slapped him across the face. "That's what you get for being crazy!" She sneered. Dipper immediately started yelling back "I'M NOT CRAZY! AND YOU'RE MEAN!"

"Did you just slap him!?" Now Zeb was ticked. He grabbed Kelly and slammed her against Dippers wall. "Dipper, get your sister and wait down stairs," Dipper did as he was told, and grabbed Mabel as she was walking up the steps. Zeb shut the door and pressed harder against Kelly. "How dare you hit my kid, you psychotic, bossy, mean b!t€h. I can have you arrested for that."

Kelly glared back at her husband. "Well then, why don't you put the little psycho in the asylum?" She smirked.

"Get out," before Kelly can say anything, Zeb throws her over his shoulder and walks down the steps. She's screaming at the top of her lungs many profanities as he does this but he doesn't care. He chucks her into the yard and slams the door, locking it. He has the keys to everything, and the spares to the house where in the kids' pockets.

Kelly landed on her butt, shouting profanities. She glared at the window, and punched it. "I'M GOING TO FILE A DIVORCE IF YOU DON'T LET ME BACK IN!"

"GOOD! WE'RE THROUGH!" Zeb turned to the kids and sat next to them. "Kids you're going to your Great uncles so I can deal with this, alright?"

Mabel and Dipper nodded in agreement. They ran up to their rooms. Dipper grabbed a pillow and started punching it. He remembered the last trip to Gravity Falls when he was 5. His uncle was the cheapest man on Earth! Not to mention, when they got back, his dad started dating that twit Kelly, who became their stepmom! He growled in frustration.

Zeb snarled in frustration. He hated sending the kids off, but he didn't want them caught up in this mess. He wouldn't bring the on the kids, but before they got back, him and that…that (insert inappropriate word here) was gonna be out of their lives forever. He only dated her because she seemed good with the kids, and she knew how to "push his buttons" so to speak. But that was all a lie, she just wanted his money and body, and his kids where in the way. But no sirubob, he was done with her. For good.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Z and Dragon here! We are introducing a new character into the story! Since Zeb is based off of Z, the little girl is based off of Dragon. We thank you for reading. **

**Anyone who cares:**

**Fellow DeviantArt artist, LigerKhan, Age 22, just died, with his 16 year old sister from a shooting. Spread it, his friend TigerBlack62 needs all the help she can get. We need all of the prayers we can get. LigerKhan's family and friends are crushed.**

Zeb threw the bag into the trunk, closing it as he walked around front. It had been a few weeks since he sent the twins to his uncle's, and by the letters he had gotten they'd enjoyed themselves immensely. The divorce procedures didn't take as long as he expected. Soon, he was rid of that woman and hoped to never see her again. Now was the time for Zeb to go see his kids and find out what they've been up to the past few weeks.

The small girl sat in the schoolyard. She looked up at the many passerby's', and put her head between her knees. She cried silently into them. This young girl lost everyone in her family, and nobody could take care of her. She looked up again, tears in her eyes, and hoped for a miracle.

As Zeb drove through upper California, he took a glance out the window. It was only a quick one, just something caught his eye. But did it keep it. He turned and stared as a group of girls gathered around. And Zeb can't remember how many times he came to the school and saw that very same circle, one of his kids inside. He quickly parked the car, and got out too see what the commotion was.

The group of twits was getting closer... She screamed in fear, they were teasing her, for something she didn't do! She tried to find a way out of the 'group'.

Zeb jumped as a scream shot through the air, centering from the middle of the group. He heard the girls laugh and begin saying hurtful and mean things to the girl in the middle, even resorting to shoving her. Now, Zeb's dealt with these little demons before (both his kids seemed to attract them, Dipper more because of his looks, and Mabel her personality.) He looked about and saw who looked like the head girl, watching as they piled on the one in the middle. She pulled out a phone, but before she could text it, Zeb snatched it away.

The young blonde (Lead girl) looked up in fear at the intimidating man. She and her cronies quickly ran off, leaving the big eyed, red head victim. She cowered in fear and asked "A-are you gonna hurt me?"

'That was easier than I expected,' Zeb thought. He just wanted to trade the girl for the phone, but that works too. He placed the phone on the ground, and then kneeled in front of the girl.

"No, I'm not." He said soothingly, much like he used to when the twins had nightmares. He reached a hand out to the girl reassuringly. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

The young girl unwillingly grabbed Zeb's hand, and was trembling in fear of where he meant by 'home'.

Zeb gave her a quizzical look, then his eyes widened in realization.

"No! No no no, I promise, I'll take you straight home, no funny business, alright? Just tell me where your parents are and I'll go drop you off, okay?"

"M-my p-parents?" She asked. "My p-parents a-are dead."

Oops. Zeb gulped and quickly changed the subject. "Where do you live sweetheart?"

"In the o-orphanage..." She shyly said.

Zeb nodded, it was a small town and he'd passed an orphanage in the way here. "C'mon honey, I'll take you there alright?"

She nodded, holding back tears. "I-i don't wanna go back there..."

"Well, just sit in my car. We'll talk in there, okay?" Zeb guides her into the passenger seat of his car, making sure the doors where unlocked, the windows down slightly, and that SHE held the keys. "Okay, why don't you wanna go back?"

"T-they were j-just plain MEAN to me! I-i try to be nice, but all they do is hit me!" She showed a bruise on her arm, one from that morning. "Then, at night, they cut me with knives and whips..." She then hesitated for a moment, and lifted up her shirt. Her back was covered in scars.

Zeb's jaw literally dropped. He was contemplating adopting the girl, if only for a second, but this basically plopped the basic, "idea" into, "I'm doing this NOW."

"Listen, as soon as you get back, pack all your stuff as quickly as you can, and I'll try and adopt you. If I can't, make a beeline for my car and we'll get outa this town faster than a dog after a ball, understand?"

"O-okay..." She hugged Zeb as hard as she could, and smiled for the first time in a month. She gripped onto the edge of the seat with her life when Zeb started driving.

You see, her family died in a car accident. Her grandparents lived in homes and her uncles and aunts where unable to take care or her, so they threw her into the adoption program. The carted her up state, and she's been there ever since. Zeb pulled up to the orphanage, a bitter taste in his mouth and VERY profane words lingering in his head. Before she got out, he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Remember, if they don't let you go, run as fast as you can to my car. It'll be unlocked. If you can't get to it, hide somewhere in the city and I'll find you. Oh and one other thing. I never got your name. May I ask what it is?"

"M-my name i-is Allicia, sir..." The tiny child said as she exited the car.

"That's a great name Allicia. My names Zeb, but in a few minutes, you can call me dad." Zeb followed the child out of the car and into the orphanage. He quickly found the main office and entered.

The ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Allicia then held Zeb's hand in the office, and was silent when the office lady was talking.

"We'll, it seems you're not qualified to handle this child," the head lady said, looking down at the child. Zeb could FEEL the evil coming from this woman, but an idea struck him. And if his hunch was correct, she'd become putty in his hand.

"Well, I don't plan on taking care of her, living wise." The attendant's eyebrow rose. Zeb smiled maliciously. "I plan on makin her my slave." The head woman's smile grew.

"That's what I like to hear."

Allicia immediately let go of Zeb's hand, and backed away in fright. "Y-you really plan on doing that?!"

"Of course!" Zeb felt TERRIBLE lying to the girl like that, but it was the only way for him to get her outta there. He turned back to the lady, who gave him an adoption form. He filled it out, and then gave it back.

"Does this mean she's mine now?" He asked.

"Legally speaking yes."

"Fantastic. Okay, Allicia, go get your things. We'll be leaving shortly."

Allicia quickly ran to her room and got everything she owned and stuffed it into a suitcase. She ran back, suitcase in hand, and stood by Zeb, frightened.

Zen smiled. Then, when the head wasn't looking, showed Allicia his cellphone. He dialed 911, and then muted them. He placed the phone in her lap, and then put a finger to his lips.

"So, quite an establishment you got here."

"Oh yes, the cops have no idea what we do here. Child slavery is a big thing now. We're the top providers of these little workers. We have hundreds of orphanages just like these all across the US. All their information's in this room, but we have a stellar security system." Zeb nodded.

"And what about Allicia here, whys her back all torn up?"

"Some children need…help, getting aquatinted with the labor methods."

"True, true, and how do you feel knowing the cops will be here," the sound of police cars arriving can be heard, "now?"

Allicia gasped, and grinned. The door burst open, cops with guns running through. "PUT YO HANDS UP!" The biggest cop shouted. The head did so.

Zeb smiled, then picked up Alicia's suitcase and left, the coos swarming the building. He placed Allicia's bag with his own, her in the passenger's seat, then got in and drove off towards Gravity falls. He couldn't wait to show his kids their new sibling.

Allicia looked outside her window, seeing a HUGE Semi driving their way. "WATCH OUT!" She screamed in pure terror.

Zeb looked, then swerved, crashing through the trees nearby and slamming into one. He shook his head, then quickly got out and inspected his charge. The airbag had apparently knocked her unconscious, and Zeb thought it was a bad idea to move her. Besides it was getting dark, and he felt better staying by the car and with her. He'd flag a vehicle down later. He slipped inside the vehicle, and placed Allicia on his lap, cradling her.

Allicia woke up a couple of hours later, in Zeb's arms. She noticed that he was half asleep. "D-dad?"

"M-Mabel?" Zeb shook his head, and then noticed her. "Allicia! Are you alright? We crashed and you were knocked out. How do you feel?"

"I-i'm fine, d-daddy... I-i'm sorry for shouting... I r-really am..."

"No, no, it's okay, if you didn't we'd be dead. Now, stay awake sweet heart, well find help in the morning." Zeb gave her a squeeze and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"O-ok..." Allicia whispered as she hugged her new father.

"Shh baby girl, shhh. Everything's alright now. Everything's gonna be fine." Zeb squeezes the little girl, and gives her another kiss. "I love you honey, I love you so much."

"I love you daddy..." She whispered, letting Zeb hold her again.

"I love you too honey." Zeb kissed her face again, holding her close against his chest.

Allicia smiled, and looked out the window. There was a police car, and it was pulling over to them! She poked Zeb, and he too looked out the window.

Zeb smiled as the officers opened the door and shined a light inside.

"Is everyone alright?" One if the officers asked.

"My daughter was knocked out for a while, but I think she's fine now," Zeb replied, squeezing his daughter.

"We'll take you two to the hospital, come along now please." Zeb lifted his daughter out of the car and into the officers, who took them to the hospital. There, they were checked out with only minor scrapes and bruises. The insurance company would give him a rental and pay for the repairs. Until then, Zeb rented a motel for the night.

He walked in and placed the suitcases on the floor. "You take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor, sounds good to you?"

Allicia nodded, and sat down on the bed. It was big enough for the both of them, since the little girl was tiny in size. She lied down, and immediately fell asleep.

Zeb sat on the bed, and dragged his hands across his face. It'd been a long day, and all he wanted to do was rest. He stood, but looked back when he heard a familiar noise. Allicia squeaked and shivered in fear, a tear or two falling from her closed eyes.

'A nightmare, she's having a nightmare,' Zeb thought. He lay down next to the girl, and pulled her into a warm embrace. She stopped whining and shivering, snuggling against him. Zeb smiled, and then nodded off with his new daughter in his arms.

*Allicia's dream*

She was in her family's car. They were driving down the darkened road to visit their cousins in Gravity Falls, when this car came out of nowhere, and hit them. She was held by her sister in fear. She heard the unfamiliar noise of bones cracking, and she blacked out. She woke up again in a white room, and was notified that her family was dead, and was the only survivor. She then felt a warm, comforting feeling, and the nightmare stopped.

*In Real Life*

Zeb woke up to bright light filtering through the window. He groggily looked around the room, his eyes eventually stopping on the girl in his arms. He smiled and gave her a little squeeze.

Allicia woke up to the squeeze of her new dad, and smiled. She hugged Zeb, and asked "Where are we going today?"

"Gravity Falls, my kids are there. I can't wait for you to meet them." He kisses her forehead. "You're gonna love them." He stood, and then walked outside where the car the insurance company gave him. He walked back inside, grabbed the bags, and then threw them in. He picked up Allicia, and placed her in the passenger seat. He turned the car on, and began driving to Gravity falls.

"Gravity Falls? That was where my old family was going when...it...happened..." She said, staring off into space.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen," Zeb assured her. He looked up, and saw a squarish hole in the sign. He drove towards the Mystery Shack, but was instead greeted by a large tent with an eye on top. "What the-" Zeb got out of the car and ventured inside the white tent, Allicia holding his hand.

"The Tent of Telepathy?" Allicia asked suspicion in her voice. She looked at the large stage, and saw a chubby kid dancing and singing. She whispered "Daddy, I'm scared!"

"Shh little girl, we'll be fine." Zeb walked in and sat down, just as the chubby boy stopped.

"Now, for an announcement. Meet my future wife, Mabel Pines!" Zeb's jaw dropped as his daughter was revealed behind a large white curtain. She was wearing a large wedding dress, and Dipper stood behind her, a suit and a bible in his hand. The crowd awed as he skipped up in front of them.

Allicia then saw the surprised look on her father's face. She whispered "Are those your kids?"

Zeb ground his teeth together in rage. "Yes, they are." He watched as the two boys bickered about something, and Gideon pull something out of his vest. It was a piece of paper, and the twins gave each other glances when they saw it. Dipper tried to snatch it, but Gideon replaced it. An idea formed in Zeb's head, and he smiled deviously.

Allicia was about to get up and tell Gideon to stop, but saw the look on Zeb's face and the metal mouthed girl sat down.

"Excuse me, young man? Do you have permission from this girl's father to marry her?" Zeb questioned. He stepped forward, pulling Allicia along with him. He stood at the base of the stage, looking at Gideon. It was too dark for the twins to see his face, but they did recognize his voice.

"Why of course I do, who would force a girl to marry him?" Mabel gave Gideon a death glare.

"We'll, you see, no you don't, because, hey, can I get light please?" A stage hand pointed a light at Zeb's face, "I'm her father."

Allicia burst out laughing, while the twins ran to their father, giving him bear hugs.

"Hey kids, how you holding up?" Before he could make sense of their rapid chatter, Gideon cleared his throat. "We'll, nice of y'all to come to the wedding! I-I didn't get your permission, because, well it just all happened so fast and-"

"No problem my good friend. I'll give you my blessing" before anyone could speak, Zeb continued, "if I get something in return."

"We'll, what do y'all want?"

"What was that piece of paper you pulled out?" Gideon flushed and began to sweat. "It's, um, it's nothing, nothing that matters anyway."

"Oh, we'll in that case, I'll take it." Gideon sputtered and tried excusing for something else.

"You do want to marry my daughter don't you?"

This time, the twins started begging him to not take the paper. "Please don't do it! I don't wanna marry that creep!" Mabel cried. "HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Dipper shouted.

Gideon gave in and handed Zeb the paper. He turned to over, seeing it was the deed to the mystery shack. "Thanks, nice doing business with you," he said, his kids giving him open mouthed stares. Gideon smiled…then began screaming as Zeb snatched the twins, grabbed Allicia's hand and bolted.

Gideon shouted "CURSE YOU MR. PINES!" as Zeb and the kids ran away. Dipper and Mabel suddenly noticed the new girl. "Who's this?" the twins asked in unison and pointed at Allicia.

Zeb dropped the trio into his car and started the ignition. "Kids, meet your new sister, Allicia."

Allicia shyly waved as the twins introduced themselves to her.

"My names Mabel and I love pigs and sparkles and- WADDLES! Dipper we forgot waddles!"

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan has him at Soos'. Oh, I'm Dipper by the way," he holds out a hand to shake.

Allicia shook Dipper's hand, and immediately hid behind Zeb.

"She's a little shy, but she'll get used to you. Alight kids, where's Soos' grandmas?"

"She lives on Northwest Avenue." Dipper said, pointing at a sign.

Zeb pulled up to an old looking building, but didn't get out. "Alright, before we go in, you two, I want to know what you think of Allicia. You'll be loving with her now, so you have to get along."

"She's...quiet?" Mabel spoke in an unsure voice. Dipper added "But she seems sweet!"

"Um... they're nice?" Allicia said.

"We'll, I need more than that you three. High five, fist bump, hug, kiss something!'

The now siblings awkwardly hugged, and when they separated, Allicia asked "Are they coming back with us?" as the twins went inside.

"No not yet. I'll leave them here to sort out the Mystery Shack problems, but we'll hang around till they're finished, okay? Besides, I have to tell them their stepmoms out of the picture."

"Oh. OK." She watched as her new siblings raced inside the house with the Deed, and a few seconds later, she heard a loud "WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Well, how'd you do it." Silence, then Grunkle Stan poked his head out the door and smiled largely. "Nephew! You snatched the deed?"

"Hey, I learned from the best."

"Darn right you did" Grunkle Stan said. He motioned for the two to follow him.

She looked around the house, and saw photos of a really fat dude. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing of the most recent picture. Then, she added "And who is that old guy?"

"That fat guy is a worker at your great uncles work, and he's the old guy."

"She's your daughter? I thought you only had these two monsters," he holds a hand out to the twins, but Zeb simply chuckles,

"She's, new." Grunkle Stan huffed, then went into another part of the house.

"Ohhhh! Ok!" She spoke in realization.

"Great, glad you're caught up." He turned to the twins, sat on the nearby coach, and explained the situation with their step mom to them. When he finished, he laid down and fell asleep.

Allicia turned to the twins and Grunkle Stan. "So uh... what do you guys wanna do?" "Let's make sweaters!" Mabel cheered, while Dipper said "I dunno..."

"I'm gonna follow my nephews lead." Grunkle Stan saunters off, and the sound of spring can be heard through the house.

The kids sat on the floor being bored, until Soos came in. "Yo dudes, who's the new hambone?"

Zeb mutters in his sleep and turns over, causing Soos to look at him as well. "And who's that dude, he kinda looks like you guys."

The twins both said "That's out sister Allicia, and that's our dad." Allicia awkwardly waved.

"Well, nice to meet you and your dad dudes. I'm gonna go out, grandma needs some stuff." Soos turned and exited out the door, the sound of his truck activating and then leaving can be heard.

Mabel looked around for something to do. "Hey guys! Let's- no... How about- too boring..." She rambled. Finally Dipper said "Let's just go to the arcade before it closes." "If I could remember correctly, the Arcade was the small building that had Arcade written on it?" Allicia asked. The twins looked at her like she was stupid. "What? I've only been here once..."

"Hey dorks, how ya- Allicia? Cousin Allicia?" Wendy said disbelievingly, after her walking in. "What're you doing here?! Last time I heard they shipped you off to some random orphanage in California!"

"Wendy?!" Allicia cried as she ran and gave Wendy a bear hug. "Also, that was no orphanage..." She whispered while shivering.

"Who little cuz, what happened?" There was a snort from the couch and Zeb sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the four adolescents staring at him.

"And who's this handsome devil?" Wendy asked looking him up and down.

"It was really a child slavery unit, and that's my new dad!" Allicia exclaimed, still hugging her cousin.

Wendy blinked twice, and then turned to the man.

"Seriously?" "Seriously." Wendy looked at the twins, back to Zeb, then at the twins once more.

"You three look a lot alike," she stated, motioning between them.

"I'm their dad too." Wendy blinked again, and then looked at the twins.

"I didn't know kindness was hereditary."

Allicia grinned, and ran to her father. "We look kinda alike! But I see more of me in Wendy, but she has green eyes, not blue." Allicia explained.

"Eh, close enough," Zeb said, scooping up his newest and kissing her cheek. He times to the other two, and opened his other arm to them. "Got room for two more over here."

The twins looked at each other, then Zeb, then at each other again. "HUG ATTACK!" They cheered, and hugged their dad.

Zeb laughed and squeezed his three children, Wendy with a big smile on her face said

"Wow, you guys are so adorable together. I wonder what your mom's like, where is she?"

Dipper and Mabel froze, gazing off into space. Allicia noticed this, and asked "W-what's wrong?"

"When they were in Preschool, their mother left them with me to go to college. We haven't seen her since." Wendy watched silently as the twins shook their heads and changed the subject.

"Uh... let's go to the arcade or something..." Dipper began, only to be cut off by Mabel "Uh... Yeah! Arcade's fun!" Allicia broke from the hug, pulled her hoodie over her head, and sat in a corner. "Allicia's not here... she's in Jacketland."

Zeb looked at the twins, the back to Allicia. He motioned to Dipper, and when he stood next to Zeb, he whispered to him, "Mabel does this too, right?" When Dipper nods, he pushes his son towards the girl. "Try for me big guy, I was never good at this kinda stuff."

"Um... Hey Allicia..." "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Dipper then backed away in fear, while the other people stared. "I didn't know she was part cat!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Allie," Wendy started, stepping forward. Another hiss sounded from the small redhead, and Zeb stood.

"Sweetie, come out and talk to me. It'll be fine," he says, reaching for and holding the girls arms.

Allie just stared at the gesture, and slowly hugged him. Dipper and Mabel came up to hug her, too, but she hissed. Again.

"Shh, it's okay little girl, shh," Zeb turns to his twins. "You three head to the arcade. I'll handle Allie. "

The trio left, leaving Zeb and the little girl. "Are you gonna hurt me for getting mad?" She asked, trembling in fear.

"Of course not. I love you Allie, I would only hurt you if it was absolutely necessary." He lifted her and sat on the couch, cradling her. "Now, what's wrong snookum's'?"

"I-i was just remembering my parents..." She started, but began crying. "I-i'm sorry!"

"You don't need to be. You're a twelve year old girl who lost everything in an instant, then was treated like dirt. If anything, you deserve an apology." He squeezes the girl tighter, pecking her cheek.

"I don't think it was right for me to take it out on your kids..." She cried, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"It wasn't, but I don't blame ya. You're hurt, but all you need to do is let someone in. Be friends with them; show them how amazing you are, and I guarantee you they'll treat you like a sister. Ok?"

She grinned, and said "Well then, let's go to the Arcade."

Zeb smiled, then carried the little girl to his car, where they drove to said arcade and went in search of the twins.

Allie looked around, and saw the games she used to play with her mom. Well, when her mom was still alive. She saw the game she always played, whenever she went to the arcade back in her old home. "Dad! There's Fight Fighters!" She exclaimed, pointing at the game. "Can we play it? Please?" Allie pleaded.

"Sure, let's go," Zeb said, allowing the small child to cart him over to the machine. He pulled out a small stool for her to stand on, popped down coins into the machine, and began to play.

"Rumble McSkirmish, I choose YOU!" She shouted like a Pokémon trainer. She moved the joystick and pressed the buttons while Zeb was choosing out his character.

Zen chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm. She reminded him of Mabel. He choose some random from the screen, and the word FIGHT flashed across the screen.

"Oh my gosh! NYAN CAT!" She shouted, pointing at the cat in the background, eyes shimmering with happiness.

Zeb shook his head, a smile on his face. Ever since he was their age, he knows of the weirdness of Gravity Falls. His dad showed him that.

"Oh, Tanya? Well, she was really smart, nice, but…but she was scared. She was so stressed about the kids and college and stuff. You can't go if you have kids, so she was out of luck. Apparently, she decided to just dump the kids on me. Heh, in all honesty, I feel like she missed out. Those kids where the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Hello, ex-husband of mine."

Allie and Zeb whirled around, and saw Kelly. "Who's the ugly blonde?" Allie whispered. "Hey! I heard that!" Kelly snapped, and slapped the girl across the face. Allie burst into tears, and clung onto Zeb.

Before Zeb could speak, and it's a good thing he didn't, a voice cried out form across the arcade…two voices, actually.

"Don't hit our sister!" The twins appears from nowhere, standing between Kelly and Zeb, who held Allie closely.

Kelly turned around, and sneered "And what're YOU gonna do about it?" and attempted slapping Mabel, but her hand was stopped by someone else. "WHO STOPPED THE SLAP?!" She screeched. "I did." Dipper calmly said. "YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" She shrieked, and used her other hand to slap him.

Dipper caught that one too. Kelly snarled in anger, and then yanked her hands away. Before she could try again, Dipper socked her in the gut, causing her to kneel.

"She's TRYING to HURT your children ZEBADIAH. How will you stop HER?" A voice Zeb hope to never hear again said. Zeb's face became one of concentration as he tried to push the demon down.

'No, I beat you once, and I can do it again.'

Allie just sat there, clinging onto Zeb, and suddenly got up. "Hey ugly!" "What?! Who are YOU, little BRAT?!" "I'm afraid I can't talk to strangers." "Well then." "BUT, I CAN do THIS!" She shouted, kicking Kelly where the sun don't shine, knocking her unconscious. The twins stared in awe as Allie blushed. "What can I say? I'm a strong kicker."

Zeb stumbled slightly, the lost consciousness.

Allie whirled around, just in time to see him fall. "DADDY!" She screamed, falling to her knees, crying.

A few hours later, the trio stood around their father, still unconscious.

"Dad?" Allie asked, shaking him, trying to wake him up. "C'mon Allie, it's no use. He's not waking up." Dipper said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "He's not dead, guys!" Allie shouted as the twins walked away.

As the twins opened the door, an old nemesis stood, or more accurately, floated before them. Bill Cipher waves to the twins. "Hello pine tree, shooting star. How ya been?"

"Go away, Bill." Mabel pouted. Dipper stood there silently. Bill looked around, and asked "What dump is this?" "The arcade." Mabel said. They tried to get out but Bill was blocking their path.

"Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but right now is a life or death situation, and as much as it pains me to say it." He gulped, "I need your help."

"Why do you need our help, Bill?" Dipper asked. Mabel turned around, and saw their sister crying over their father.

"It involves your father. He's under attack."

"OH MY GURSH! HE'S SCARING MEEEEEEEEEE!" the screams of the young redhead could be heard from where the twins were. Bill grabbed them, and flew them to the back of the arcade, where Allie and Zeb were. "AUUUGH! PYRAMID GUY!" She screeched when she saw Bill.

"Who are- never mind, just get in here!" He shouted, taking them all into their fathers mind. It was colorless, much like Grunkle Stan's, only it was three statues, each one his kids.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?!" Allie kept asking when they entered the mind. "Just shut up already!" Bill shouted, and Allicia nodded and shut up. "Woah, it's all statuey in here!" Mabel exclaimed in wonder. "There's only three statues, Mabel." Dipper corrected her.

"Okay, I'll ex-" Some of the fog came up and smacked bill, then waved a finger at him. It then wrapped around Allie, giving her a hug as bill rubbed his cheek. "Stupid smog, alright, we're in your dads mind, but we aren't the only ones. You know that book you have pine tree? Well your father helped make it."

"Wait, what?" Dipper exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you calling Dipper pine tree and Mabel shooting star?" Allie asked. "It's weird, and they have names, ya know."

"That doesn't matter Hon, right now we have to stop my brother from corrupting your fathers mind! I'll explain on the way." Bill flew off the Pines in hot pursuit. "The book was written by your grandpa, who studied the oddities of Gravity Falls. When your father was born, he allowed the boy to help him. But on the night they summoned me, my brother came as well. He was a dream demon as well, only more insane. He was hell-bent in world domination, but the only way he could get it was taking over a human host. Since your fathers mind was weak, he possessed and took control of him. Your father went into a violent rampage, nearly destroying the city. Your grandpa hid the books so my brother could not find them and use the strangeness of Gravity Falls to his advantage. Eventually, your father regained control of himself, burying my brother deep inside himself. Your grandpa took him away from here, in an effort to keep him from relapsing. And it's worked, until now."

"Great. Just great." Allicia said in a sarcastic tone. Dipper and Mabel looked at her funny, and she replied "What? A demon is trying to corrupt Dad's mind, and ANOTHER demon is helping us, and my shirt is tearing, due to him carrying us like this. This day sucks."

Tendrils of smoke snatch Allicia and yank her towards her statue. Inside, images of her flash and she is cradled lovingly by a smoke outline of Zeb.

"What's happening to her?!" Dipper shouted, and Mabel was shaking in her sweater. The small cry of "I'm OK!" calmed them down.

"This is your fathers mind, and appears really it's all centered around you three. Look, all this is about her." He pointed to the images, Allicia moving across them. One where she was surrounded by the bully's, the other when she showed him her back, the crash, them arriving, her hissing, them him falling unconscious to his kids in front of her.

"WAIT! Go back to the back!" Mabel shouted. The images went back to the scarred back in an instant. Dipper looked closely at the scars, and saw a Bill Cipher in it. "Bill! Why are you in her back?!" Mabel asked.

"Um, we'll, uh, I don't know!" The tendrils gripped him and began smacking him. "Okay, okay! She's special just like you two, but I can't say why. Just trust me when I say that she HAS to be here. Now c'mon, we have to find my brother before he takes over your dad."

Suddenly, the smog dropped Allie, and she ran to her siblings. "Guys... what happened? I was knocked out..." The red head 12 year old began, only to freak out at Bill again.

"Oh just stop. We'll find my brother, and then get outta here. Now, there's a shack over there, let's try that." Indeed there WAS a shack, one much smaller than the statues. When the trio entered, it had shelves with the words, dreams, fears, memories, etc. on them. The dreams one was small, when Mabel opened it, it was simply a playback of the twins being born and Zeb picking up Allie. The fears where simply things that could happen to the kids, and his memories where simply those not about the kids.

"Well, sorry I'm scared of pyramid guys." Allie said in a sarcastic tone. "It's not like we'll find your brother in this mess, either." She added. Dipper and Mabel were playing around with the doors, hopping in and out of memories. "Ooh! That looks like fun!" Allie said, and joined the laughing twins in memory hopping.

When one of them tries to jump into one memory, it bounces them out. The others stop and watch as the doorway becomes transparent, and a circle with an eye appears.

"Holy crap..." Allie started, but was interrupted by Dipper and Mabel saying "Language, Allie!" "So, who cares?" "Uh, Dad!" "Oh." They conversed, until the eye shot a laser, making them look at it again.

"Well well well, if it isn't my little brother Bill. How ya been, running around the dreamscape WITHOUT ME?! Did you have fun while I was TRAPPED IN HERE FOR TWENTY YEARS!?" Bill's brother said.

"Yes Bob I have. Say, can you do us all a favor and go away please?"

"Are you even more insane? This world is mine, and there's not a thing you can-" Zeb tackles Bob to the ground, and then begins to ruthlessly beat on him.

"Stay away from my kids you-" the rest of this is censored by the door.

Then, Bob was thrown out of the door, bloody and bruised. He looked at the kids and Bill, who were laughing at his pain. "I'll get you someday..." "Not after I tell Mom what you did, Bob." "NOT MOM!" Bob cried.

Bill blew a raspberry at Bob, and then flew into a wormhole, Bob chasing after him. The kids were thrown out of their fathers mind, awakening on the arcade floor. Zeb sat up groggily, his hand on his head.

"Dad?" Zeb's kids asked in unison. "A-are you OK?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Are you guys okay?"

"Still has scars, but a-ok!" Allie answered. "We're fine, dad. Let's go back to Soos' grandma's place." the twins replied.

Zeb stood, stumbling slightly. He made his way to the car, and barley made it to Soos' grandmas. As soon as he got to the couch, he fell down asleep.

The twins and Allie lay down in sleeping bags, since Soos' grandma had extras, and went to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 6

Zeb awoke slightly sore from the night before. He had no idea how bob was eradicated from his system, he just knew that it was gone. Zeb stood, stepped over his kids in sleeping bags, and grabbed some coffee. He sat at the table, awaiting his kids to wake up.

Pretty soon, Allie woke up, and smelled the coffee Zeb was drinking. She stepped over Dipper and Mabel, and sat down with Zeb. Allie whispered "Morning."

"Hi sweetheart," Zeb whispered back, "did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah... but this house freaks me out. Can we go home... well; I really haven't been to your house yet, anyways..." She replied, and looked around.

"Heh, alright, I'll take you home. When these two wake up, I'll say goodbye, then well be on our way. Sound good?" Zeb asked.

"Yay!" Allie whisper cheered. A snort could be heard from the living room. "What was that?!" Allie asked, eying the room suspiciously.

"Mabel. She does that sometimes," he says, drinking some more coffee. "So," he says, wiping the coffee from his chin, "what do you think of them? They did protect you from Kelly." He reminded her.

"Well, they are really kind, and are the best siblings ever. Better than...her..." She answered, gazing into nowhere.

"Well, that's the way I raised them," he said, leaning back and sipping his coffee. "Can I tell you something Allicia? Something kinda personal?"

"Yeah, anything you want to tell me, I'm all ears!" She said, going into the 'I'm listening' pose.

"That woman who hit you was my ex-wife," he said, "but that's not the point. I'm glad you've got someone to love and care about, but I don't. Allie, I want a wife, a girlfriend something. I love you guys, but I want something more, ya know?"

"I see what you mean, you want us to have a mom, so we could all be happy. I agree." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, it's just, I don't really have anyone to talk to besides you guys. But, enough about me. So, what was your family like, if you don't mind me asking."

She hesitated for a second, and told her life story. "Well, my mom walked out on us all the time, and came back an hour later. My dad was a deacon, and I had 4 sisters. We were coming here to Gravity Falls, when a car came out of nowhere, and hit us. They all died on impact. I was the only survivor. Even the dogs died." She started crying, and put her head on the table.

"That's it baby girl," he says, stroking her back, "let it out, let it all out."

"The thing is, I-i didn't even get to say g-goodbye!" She sobbed.

"I understand little girl, I understand. But you can remember that they love you, and wouldn't want you to be sad all your life over them," he takes her chin, pointing it towards him. "How about you make it up to them? Do enough living for all of them, okay?"

She nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I-I'll try."

"Atta girl, ok, some ones finally waking up," he said smiling in the twins directions.

"We heard the sound of someone's pain and we woke up." Dipper said, rubbing his eyes. "Now, is she OK?" Mabel asked. Then Grunkle Stan came downstairs, and said "I was awoken by the sound of crying. Who is the crying one?! I wanna embarrass them!" The twins gave Stan the stink eye and he backed off "I was just joking..." he said. "Guys, dad and I are going back to Piedmont. There I'm going to get over something." Allie explained, and hugged her family.

"Bye guys," Zeb said, hugging the twins. "And Uncle Stan, there is to be NO marriages while I'm gone, right?" "Yeah yeah, just hop along kid, I got work to do." At that, Zeb and Allie got in the rental, and drove off, waving as they go.

"Gravity Falls was fun," Allie said as they got onto Interstate 5. She looked out of the windows and saw the mountains. "I've never seen mountains THIS big before!"

"Those are the Rockies sweetie bell, they're huge! But luckily we don't have to get around them. So, how ya feeling?"

"Wow...! I'm fine, just nervous about Piedmont, that's it..."

"Don't be, it's big, but you'll get used to it," Zeb reassured. Eventually, they pulled up to the Pines apartment building. When Zeb and Allie went to the door, they found someone waiting for them.

"Get out," Zeb snarled, "I don't know why or how you're here but I want you gone. Leave for another six years, understand?"

"Who's that, dad?" Allie asked, curious. It was none other than Tanya.

"It's the twins' mother. What're you doing here, no, you know what, leave. Get the hell out!"

"Oh, I see you had another one without me, Zebadiah!" Tanya shouted, making some of their neighbors look out of their doors and into the hallway. "I still had the key to the building, you know. I STILL LIVE HERE."

"No you don't! I changed the locks you stupid bi- jerk face! And she's adopted you idiot, how could I have a kid the same age as Dipper and Mabel while I was with you? BECAUSE IM FAITHFUL AND STICK WITH MY PARTNER AND KIDS!"

"Dad, dad. STAHP. Dad, STAHP IT. STAHP IT NOW. You're scaring me. Dad. Dad." Allie said, tugging at his coat and poking him.

"Sweetie, go inside and wait for me, I'll handle this." Zeb hands her the key then pushes her inside. He turns to face Tanya.

Allicia quickly ran inside and locked the door. The apartment was bigger than she thought. Meanwhile outside, Tanya was cussing Zeb out. "Your mother is a *beep beep beep beep*Laura Mendsom*beep beep beep*Inventive menium*beep beep beep beep*tra goo la*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep*Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynamite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!" She shouted at Zeb. He was shocked. Inside, Allie was amazed. "The Elder Swear..." She whispered. "I have to say it sometime!"

"I can do what I want, FOOL!" Tanya shouted. Inside, Allie was practicing the Elder Swear. "Your mother is a *beep beep beep beep*Laura Mendsom*beep beep beep*Inventive menium*beep beep beep beep*tra goo la*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep*Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynamite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!" She stopped and took a breath. "I did it! I said the ELDER SWEAR!" She cheered. Tanya got a quizzical look on her face, and said "What the *beep* is going on in there?!"

"I'll deal with it later. Why are you here Tanya, came back to smash your kids hearts again?"

"Yeah, why not. I was just here to *BEEEEEEEEEPPPPP* you." Tanya nonchalantly said. "So, where are the little disappointments?"

"I don't know, all I know is that my kids, being as amazing and awesome as they are, aren't here," he said coldly.

"What about that little red head twerp?" Tanya asked. "Not ALL of your disappointments are gone. Let me see the little *Beeep*. NOW."

"Phhft, liked I do that. Just go Tanya, I have nothing to say to you."

"You know what?! I'll go. But I'll be back, and you won't be there to stop me."

"Like hell I won't," Zeb said, watching her walk away. He knocked on the door, which opened to little Allie's concerned face. Zeb picked her up, shut the door and walked inside.

"Dad, why was this 'Tanya' cursing you out? By the way, I learned the Elder Swear! Wanna hear?" Allie asked her dad and smiled, showing her braces.

"If I ever hear you say that you'll get a bar of soap in your mouth for the entire day." He sighs, "I'm sorry sweetie, and I don't know why she did that. Daddy just wants some rest, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Allie barked as she saluted. She wandered around the large apartment, and found a room that suited her interests. The only thing that was wrong with it was, it said 'Dipper's room: Keep Out.' on the door. "Screw the sign, I need rest!" Allie snapped, and entered the boy's room, and sat on the bed. Anime posters and other stuff were everywhere. She noticed the paranormal stuff on the desk. "Sweet! This room is perfect!" She whispered as she went to sleep in Dipper's bed.

Zeb walked to his bed, and fell face first into it. He was out like a light a minute later.

The next morning, Allie woke up on the floor of Dipper's room. "Shoot. Go to sleep in my bro's bed, and I wake up on the floor. That bed hates me." She murmured. "Oh well! Off to the kitchen!" Allie exclaimed, and skipped to the kitchen of the apartment.

Zeb awoke to Allie trying to make a snack, but simply rolled his eyes and fell back asleep.

Pretty soon, the toaster was sparking, and her toast was ruined. "NOOOOO MY TOAST!" She cried. "I loveded you, toast, I loveded you..." She quoted Gir from Invader Zim.

Zeb crashes his way to the kitchen, afraid that the worst has happened. "Allie! Are you alright, what's going on?" His shirt is off and his hairs ruffled.

"THE TOASTER EXPLODED!" Allie shrieked. "IT WENT ALL EXPLODEY!" She pointed at the pile of sparking remains of the toaster. A burnt toast popped out of it.

"How on earth did you explode the toaster? I got it a few weeks ago!"

"I put the toast in, and then it went KABLOOSH! OH! My toast!" She cried, and then beamed and grabbed the burnt toast, and threw it away.

"Well, there goes $20. Want some pancakes?"

Allie looked Zeb in the eyes, grabbed his shoulders, and said in a scary voice " Hecks yes I want pancakes ..."

"Of course you do. Sit at the table, I get you some in a minute," he said, going to the cabinet and grabbing the ingredients for pancakes.

She jumped onto the table, and climbed into a chair when he wasn't looking. When he turned around with the ingredients, Allie sat there, and clasped her hands, so Zeb wouldn't notice the footprint on the table.

Zeb, with a straight face, used one hand to hold the plate of pancakes, and the other to slowly slide her hands away, revealing the footprints. He looks at her through the corner of his eye, then smiles and places the pancakes on top of them. "Eat up kiddo."

She slowly ate the pancakes, making sure that there were no drugs in them (The orphanage people smuggled Smile Dip into their food), and finished. "So, dad, when are the twins coming back home?"

Zeb looked at his wrist, then, seeing as he wasn't wearing a watch, went to the calendar. "Sometime in August, a few weeks before they go to school. Why?"

"Nothing, it will just get lonely here when you are at work. You do have a job, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'm the manager of the Wal-Mart down on Westminster lane. It's not much, but it puts food on the table. I even hear I'm gonna get a promotion soon. And I'm sorry you'll be here by yourself most of the day, but at least it's better than the orphanage, right? "

"Definitely better than the orphanage. What are Dipper and Mabel like? What are their hobbies and interests?" Allie asked.

"Well, Dipper is smart, serious, calm, and kinda quiet. He tries to figure stuff out all the time and loves mysteries. Mabel, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She's bouncy, bubbly, is very outgoing and talkative, and she loves a good romance. She makes friends very easily, and enemy's just as quick. Heh, they're amazing, both of them in their own special way though."

"Hmm... nice. What do they collect? I used to collect Invader Zim merchandise, but I only have the backpack and the shirts now."

"I stopped keeping track a while ago. They used to like Invader Zim too, maybe they have some of that stuff still lying around somewhere."

"Sweet!" She cheered while fist pumping. "So, uh... why does Mabel wear sweaters all of the time?" Allie asked, not expecting an answer.

"She likes to make them. No idea why, it's just a hobby of hers."

"Huh, I could always ask for one. Anyway, when does work begin for you again? I have to explore this mansion of an apartment."

"I took a week off, and it's been three days already. I've got another four to waste."

"Yay! So, you'll show me around this huge apartment? Cause I only found this room, and the one I slept in last night."

"Sure sweetie. Do you wanna go look around now?"

"Yeah I do! Let's go!" Allie exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Zeb showed his new daughter around the apartment, from the living room to his office. It wasn't the biggest, but it did have an upstairs, where the bedrooms are. He eventually decided to put her in a spare room next to Dippers.

"Sweet! Now I know where to go!" Allie exclaimed, as she looked around her bedroom. "This room, it's so beautiful..."

"Glad you like it. Set your stuff up over there, I'm gonna go watch some TV," he says, leaving the girl alone.

Allie ran downstairs, grabbed her luggage, and went into her room, and set it up. She changed quickly, and ran back downstairs and sat with her dad, both watching the news on TV.

Eventually, Zeb nodded off, falling asleep with one arm wrapped around Allie.


	8. Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Zeb and Allie explored the huge town of Piedmont California, and pretty soon, it was time for Zeb to go back to work.

"Alright sweetheart," Zeb said, kissing Allie on the forehead, "I'm trusting you, okay? You'll be all alone for a few hours, so try not to break anything, don't get hurt, and foods in the fridge." He kissed her forehead once more, and then asked, "You'll be fine, right?"

"Dad, you can definitely trust me!" Allie beamed, and hugged her dad goodbye. "Don't forget to call the twins!" She called. As soon as Zeb left, she grinned evilly. "Now to raid Dipper's room..."

As soon as Zeb left, a shiver ran up his spine. But he hadn't time to worry about it, so without further ado, he hoped in his now repairs vehicle and drove to the nearby Wal-Mart. He briskly walked in, and began his morning checkup.

Charlie, Carlos, Michel, Chase, Destin, all the nightshirt workers clocked out, and the daytime shifts should be here soon, he thought, getting his stuff together. 'Just think, six years ago I was moving boxes. Now I'm the manager and in line for a raise.' Zeb's thoughts turned sadder though.

'And in six years the only women I've ever loved have turned on me, made me and my kids' miserable.' He sighs. 'Why can't I catch a break?' He walked out, ready to start another day.

The young woman was driving along the road, planning on going to the Wal-Mart. She did need groceries, after all. She stopped at the supermarket, and went inside. "Hopefully they still carry Chipackerz," She sighed.

Zeb was walking around, assisting anyone who needed help and generally keeping things organized. Eventually, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The man turned around, and she asked "Do you carry the brand called Chipackerz?" She asked, hoping to find some. "I can't seem to find them anywhere in this store. Can you guide me to them?"

"Oh, Chipackerz? Yeah, they're in the chip department…I think." He turned on his radio. "Jim?" From the device a voice responded, "Yeah?" "What aisle are the Chipackerz in?" "Oh, crackers, they're just crackers that taste like chips." "Thanks man," Zeb finished, turning off his radio and motioning the girl to follow. "Come along now miss, this way."

Sure thing..." She said, reading the name tag, "Zebadiah?" She followed him to the crackers aisle, and thanked him.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from…ga, I can't remember now! You are famous though right?"

"You mean Horror Zone Helium Rises? Yes, I'm from it." the lady replied.

"Oh yeah! My boy plays that all the time. Weren't you, like, the lead developer or something?"

"Yes, lead developer and voice actress for the main girl Jennifer Oak. The name's Rowena Silverstone." Rowena said, introducing herself.

"Zeb Pines," Zeb said, shaking Rowena's hand. "Didn't you make, like, millions for that?"

"Yes, yes I did. Wait... is your son Dipper Pines? That boy keeps sending me fan mail."

"Oh yeah, Dip loves your game. He's played I have no idea how many times. I asked him what he's done in the game, and he went on for ten, twenty minutes telling me about the plot, the game mechanics, even the Easter eggs you put into it. I gotta say, nice job with the tennis racket."

"Wow, he's just about figured out the video game, then. I have got to make the next one harder, with more mysteries and eggs and that stuff." Rowena rambled, and then asked "Is your son here? I'd like to meet him in person, since he's a huge fan."

"Unfortunately not, he's at his great uncles at the moment, but if you want when he comes back you can-" Zeb's eyes trailed behind Rowena, and he saw the two worst women to ever grace his life marching towards him. "You've gotta be F***king kidding me."

Kelly and Tanya stopped at Rowena and Kelly sneered "You divorce me for THIS?" Tanya teased him by saying "You could've had SO much better." Rowena snapped "Back away, I have a taser and I'm NOT afraid to use it!" while taking out the taser.

Zeb pushed Rowena's hand down. "This isn't your fight, they want me Miss Silverstone. I'll handle it." Zeb stood between the women, glaring at the two in front of him. "I divorced you," Zeb said, jabbing a finger at Kelly, "because you were, and still are, mean to my kids. And you," he said, pointing at Tanya, "are an irresponsible, self-centered egotistical little b***h. Now, get out of my store." Zeb activated his radio and said into it, "Billy, I could use your help here."

Billy is one of Wal-Mart's body guards, and the toughest one at that. At first, everyone though he was stupid, but Zeb talked with the guy and found out he was simply really nervous around people. He helped Billy get better with his people skills, and the two became best friends.

Billy stomped up to the two women, threw them over his shoulders, and carried them like a sack of potatoes and threw them out of the Wal-Mart. "*beep* that guy is really strong." Rowena said in amazement. She then resumed talking to Zeb. "Wanna come over to my place for dinner? You can take your other children if you like. You do have other kids than Dipper, right? He keeps mentioning a Mabel...?"

"Thanks Billy, you're the greatest!" Zeb turned to Rowena. "Mabel? Yeah she's my daughter; they're both with their great uncle, but my other daughters at home. Tell me where to go and I'll take her with me. Sound good?"

"That is good. My address is 421 Peninsular Avenue. It's just down the street. It's the mansion."

"Thanks. So, it's a date?"

"Yes, it's a date." With that, she paid for her stuff, and left.


	9. Chapter 8

Later that day, Zeb pulled up to the mansion, and he had to admit, he'd never expected to be even in the DRIVEWAY of one if these, much less go on a date in it. Well, one with his daughter (who he found in a pile of Dippers stuff. He had her clean it up and put everything back the way it was.)

Rowena was busy cooking the meal when she heard a car honking. 'Zeb's here!' She squealed in excitement, and looked down. She was in sweats. "Five minutes won't hurt him, right?" Rowena asked herself. She ran upstairs, quickly changed, ran back downstairs, and opened the door to see her date and his daughter waiting for her. "Hey Zeb, sorry for the wait!" Rowena apologized, and asked "Now, who is this adorable girl?" while pointing at Allie.

"This is Allicia, my daughter. She prefers Allie. Say hello sweetheart."

"Hi!" Allie cheered. "She's certainly a cutie. Come in, come in!"

"Holy cow, this place is huge!" Zeb shouted, causing an echo to bounce around the house. "Do you live here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, I live alone. It gets lonely here sometimes, but I'm used to it." Rowena replied, leading Zeb and Allie to the dining room.

Zeb looks around and whistles.

"This place is HUGE!" He exclaimed, "It's bigger than my whole apartment!"

"It's bigger than my old house!" Allie exclaimed. Rowena sighed "Heh, it is, isn't it." while getting the food on the table.

"Whoa, did you make this? It looks and smells great!" Zeb said, eyeing the meal.

"Yeah, I dabble in cooking," Rowena answered, putting the spaghetti on the table.

Zeb chuckled. "Personally when you have two mouths to feed, you can't dabble. But this does look great, so, shall we eat madam?"

"Ok, let's eat." Rowena answered, saying grace, and digging in.

The meal was, to say the least, delicious. Unlike the other two (Zeb was too busy with work and the twins to date much) he could be himself around Rowena. She was as fun loving and caring as he was, and she was great with Allicia. Eventually, the little girl passed out into a food coma, leaving the adults to speak freely.

"So, what are your interests?" Rowena asked.

"Well…I don't really know to be honest with you. I've never had a lot of free time, the only time I've been by myself has been for the past few weeks, and even then I was getting a divorce."

"Man, that sucks. Was she one of those women in the store?"

"Yep," Zeb replied glumly, "the other was the twins mother, she left us when the kids where in Pre-K. I hadn't seen her till a week ago. Heh, maybe they're both gay and will live with each other and leave me the hell alone."

"That would be funny." Rowena chuckled.

Meanwhile...

"Oh Kelly..." "Oh Tanya..." "GET OFF OF MAH LAWN!"

"We'll, anyway, thanks for the dinner, it was amazing," Zeb says standing, "I'll just take this little bother here and be on my way, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind!" Rowena called as Zeb dragged the twitching Allie out of the house. "'BYE!"

For the next few days, the couple had multiple rendezvous, meeting in Zeb's apartment or her house, sometimes a fancy restaurant, or even the park. But almost a week and a half later, their relationship took a step further.

"Zeb, tonight's date was perfect!" Rowena laughed as they entered Zeb's apartment.

"Thanks," Zeb says, plopping on the couch, "hey, come pop a squat. I'll take you home later," he continues, patting the cushion next to him.

"Ok!" Rowena sat down on the couch and took off her jacket.

Zeb wrapped an arm around Rowena, and then flicked on the television. It was on a children's channel (Allie had obviously been watching it before Zeb sent her to bed before the date) but Zeb quickly changed it to the news channel.

"In other news tonight, Miss Rowena Silverstone has been sighted with a Wal-Mart manager," the news woman said, flashing pictures of the two on their various dates, "is he just a fling or something more? If I were Miss Rowena I'd dump the chump, but continuing on-" the channel flicked and Jaws came on, at the famous scene, "You're gonna need a bigger boat," while Zeb looked very depressed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Rowena asked, snuggling into Zeb. "If it's those paparazzi's, I can easily sue them."

"No, it's just that, every girl I've ever gone out with thinks I'm a loser. First Tanya, then Kelly," he says, "and before you say anything, I don't go out that much. But…why is it that every time I fall in love with a girl, that she ends up a b***h?"

"Well, I'm not a *beeep*," Rowena sighed, and hugged Zeb, who blushed. "C'mon, there's something I wanna show ya." She whispered, dragging Zeb to the bedroom.

"Wait," Zeb said, stopping. When she turned, he took her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Are you sure," he whispered, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. If there's anything else you want to do, just name it."

Rowena said "There isn't anything else I want to do."

Zeb allowed her to pull him into the bedroom closing the door behind him. She turned and kisses him deeply, then pushed him into the bed.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and groans from the bedroom. Also snores from the room across the hall. But one thing was certain. Zeb had never felt happier, aside from having kids that is.

At 4:00 AM, Allie woke up from her sugar induced coma. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then she went to check on Zeb, and saw them doing it through their door. She slowly backed away into her room, scarred for life.

Around five in the morning, the couple fell into an exhaustion induced sleep. They woke up around noon; thank God it was Zeb's day off. He kissed the small woman in his arms (she was about five foot five and weighed one thirty while he was six one and was one eighty, so there's a pretty big size difference) tenderly and pulled her closer. "None of the other would do this with me." He stated.

Rowena soon woke up, and saw her fiancé hugging her. She smiled, and snuggled with him. Soon, the messy haired woman got out of bed, and slipped on one of Zeb's bathrobes, to cover herself.

He chuckled at her. "You look so cute in that. Wanna take a shower together?"

"Sure!" Rowena exclaimed while hugging Zeb.

Meanwhile:

Allie was sitting on her bed, rethinking her entire life, face stuck in the emotion she had at 4:00 in the morning. "My life is just weird..." She murmured while looking towards the kitchen.

For a fleeting second Zeb thought, My father sense is tingling, but the swaying hips of his soon-to-be wife beckoned him to the bathroom after her.

Allie wandered towards the kitchen, and looked at the cutting knives. She grabbed one, and walked away.

Now Zeb's sense was screaming, and he never ignored his sense. It went off once when Mabel was about to put a bunch of pills in her mouth thinking it was candy. "I've gotta check on Allie quick," Zeb says, grabbing some pajama pants and hurrying to Allie's room.

Slice, slice, the knife went across the little girl's wrist. Slice, slice, she smiled madly. Clank. The knife fell on the floor. She shoved it under the bed, and pulled down her sleeve. No one must know.

Zeb opened the door, seeing Allie sitting on the bed with a dazed look on her face. Something was up. "Sweetheart," Zeb said, walking toward her, "how long have you been up?"

"Long enough..." She whispered, gazing into space.

"What do you-" Zeb took her hand and felt something slick. He looked at his hand and saw that it was red. "Sweetheart, lift up your sleeves," he said. She didn't move. "I said, lift up your sleeves," he orders reaching for it.

A low growl emerged from the small girl. Then, she darted to the nearest corner, and hissed. "Don't touch me..."

Zeb walked up to her, grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, leaving the girl shirtless, the newly made wounds still bleeding. "Allicia!" Zeb bent down and took her hands. She hissed but he simply pulled her closer to him to inspect the wounds. Self-inflicted. He pressed her hand together and then against his lips. "Allie, why?"

She put her head down in shame, and stammered "I-i saw everything... Everything..."

Zeb took her hands and pulled her into his bathroom (where Rowena is still showering) and set her on the counter. He reached underneath the sink into the cupboard for the first aid kit.

Allie was still in shame when she was finally bandaged. She sulked to her room, and fell face first on her bed.

Zeb sighed and sat on the toilet. He dragged his hands across his face and rubbed his nose. He muttered, "what am I gonna do with that girl?"

"My life is officially over..." She muttered, and remembered the cutting knife under the bed. She grinned.

"Okay, okay, first I've gotta make sure she can't do that again. I've gotta comb her room for anything sharp." He stood, and yelled over his shoulder as he walked away, "Rowena! When you get out take all the knives from the kitchen and hide them somewhere safe!" He walked into Allie's room again.

"Allie?" Zeb said opening the door. She stood there, holding the knife. He jumped forward and snatched it out of her hands, "What the hell are you doing!" He roared at the little girl.

Meanwhile…

The girl's mother desperately called nine one one, cradling her daughter.

As soon as the police arrived, Allie calmly welcomed them in. "Where is this insane suicidal person?!" The big cop asked, looking at the house occupants. No one answered, until a little voice said "I am, sir."

"Did you call the cops?" Zeb asked to Rowena, who shook her head. Zeb's next door neighbor who also had a girl called for the police, who rushed into her apartment. Zeb turned, grabbed Allie's hand and carted her to her room, grabbing some tape along the way. He put a shirt on her, and then taped her hands to the headboard. "Allicia, explain everything please, the tapes only so you don't run away or hurt yourself, alright?"

She nodded, and managed to say "I saw you and her...doing it... I'm scarred..."

"Sweetie, it's natural, everyone does it, you will too. When you're married," he added. Zeb cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of baby, daddy's fine."

"But... you're not married..."

Zeb smiles. "Not yet." He whispers. "Allie, do you like Rowena?"

"Yeah, she's really nice."

"What would you say if I told you she's gonna be your new mommy?"

Allie's eyes widened with surprise. "N-new mom?!"

"Maybe she is maybe she's not. I'll tell you if you promise to NEVER cut yourself or kill yourself, EVER. You also have to promise me if you do want to kill yourself, then you come straight to me no matter what, deal?"

"D-deal!" She stuttered, trying to free herself from the tapes.

Zeb ripped the tape off, and told her, "me and Rowena are getting married."

"YIPE!" She squeaked in pain. "So, you're getting married? Congrats!" She winced. "Ow..."

Zeb finished, and gave her bandages wrists a quick kiss. "Thanks. Now, I have beautiful woman waiting for me, and I'd very much like to see her. No peeking this time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, dad. I'm taking a nap." She answered, and lay down as Zeb left the room.

Zeb walked into the bathroom where Rowena was just about done. When she opened the curtain, Zeb kissed her and dropped his pants, stepping in after her. "Want to do my back?" He whispered after wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Yeah, I'll do it." She said suggestively.

Zeb and Rowena shared a steamy shower, (not just because of the water) and when they were finished, Zeb scooped up his bride to be and nipped her playfully. "I love you, you know that"

"And I love you too, honey."

"Hey, are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," Zeb said as he reaches up and tickled her ribs.

"H-hey! T-that tickles!" She giggled, and asked while laughing "A-Are you ticklish?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He stated, continuing his assault on the woman in his arms.

"M-maybe!"

"No chance sexy," he said, dropping her on his bed. He pinned her hands above her head, the other hand tickling her.

"Oh come on!" She chuckled, and tried to break free of her future husband's grasp.

Zeb chuckled at her ill attempts to escape. "I'll let you go on one condition," he said, taking his tickling up a notch.

"Ha ha! Ok, what is the condition?! Pease tell me!"

He stopped his attack on her ribs, and said in most serious manner possible. "I want to cuddle. Can we please?"

"Well, DUH we can cuddle!" Rowena attempted sarcasm, but failed. She snuggled into her fiancé.

Zeb snuggled into her, burying his face into her neck. "The other girls never let me do this. Tanya only had sex with me once, and then never touch me again, and Kelly would just push me away. Thanks for letting me do this," he said, pushing deeper into her neck.

"No problem honey." Rowena answered, kissing his forehead.

Zeb smiled, then said, "I'm gonna tell you a secret Rowena, one that no one besides me knows, something like that," he chocked, then cleared his voice and continued, "that even I'm disgusted with."

"You can even tell me anything, Zeb dear, go right ahead."

Zeb took a shuddering sigh and began. "A week after Tanya left me, I got drunk, and I realized how hopeless my situation was. I couldn't make enough money to sustain us, I'd lose the house and my kids, and I thought my life was over. So I, I took the gun I have hidden away, and I-I planned on shooting my kids then myself," he gasped, squeezing Rowena tight and sobbing into her neck.

Rowena was speechless. This kind and loving man, kill himself and his kids? She shivered, and comforted her partner.

Zeb calmed down, and began again, "I-I snuck up to their room, hoping to get them and make it quick. I was at the door when I heard them talking. Mabel was crying and asking Dipper what they should do now? And he said," Zeb choked again, "he said that "Dad will keep us safe, he'll stay with us. He promised." So, I got my act together. I threw away all the alcohol I owned, got busy working for a promotion, and did my best. All for those two kids who were seconds away from dying by their dads hands." He sniffed. "I'm such a bad parent." He muttered into her hair.

"You're not a bad parent..." Rowena sighed, running her fingers through Zeb's hair.

"What kind of good parent thinks about killing his own kids?" He sobbed into her neck.

"I meant when you decided not to, look where you are now."

"I, I guess you're right," he said, then smiled, pulling away to look at her. "Now I've got one little boy and three small girls," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, yes you do. What day are your kids coming home so I could meet them? I mean, your son IS my biggest fan."

"Maybe later this year. I'd like them to stay with their great uncle for a while, but you can by all means call him. After we dress."

After getting dressed as well, Zeb called up his uncle, and after some quick small talk, heard Dipper's voice.

"Hey, Dipper, there's someone I want you to meet," he hands the phone off to his fiancé, staying close by to hear the conversation.

"Hello, Dipper." Rowena said in a creepy voice. There was silence on the other end, and then shrill shrieks were heard. "Oh my gosh it's YOU!" Dipper exclaimed. The sounds of fanboying squeals were heard. The muffled sounds of footsteps were then heard. "Mabel! It's ROWENA SILVERSTONE!" The boy fan boyed, while his sister said "Prove it!" Rowena said again "Hello children. It's your step-mommy!" in an even creepier voice. After a few minutes of talking to the twins, Rowena hung up the phone. "That is one happy kid." She said, looking at Zeb.

"He is like, your biggest fan. Bet he can't wait to come home and meet you. Speaking of home, we need to talk about our living arrangements." He said, sitting down at the table.

"We should live at my home, since it's bigger and can hold up to 20 people," Rowena suggested, tapping the table.

"That's what I thought," Zeb said. "C'mon, let's go watch some TV and relax. Hopefully Allie won't try anything while I'm not looking." They went downstairs, and Zeb set Rowena in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He flicked on the TV, and the news came on.

"And in the latest story, Miss Rowena Silverstone is said to have had "intercourse" with the nearby Wal-Mart manager as father of three, Zebadiah Ethan Pines, last night. How far will she take this "fling" before dumping the sorry loser?" The screen changes and a man in a white shirt with a beard glares at the camera, the caption read "Donovon Goldrock, Rowena Silverstone's ex-boyfriend"

"I can't believe it, she's doing this for attention, and I know it. Trying I make me jealous is all she's doing, but when I show her how much better I am than that loser, she'll be back around my arm like-" Zeb flicks the channel, turning it to NCIS.

"How the *beep* did they know about that?!" Rowena shouted, fuming at the television reporter. "Do we have a stalker or something?!"

Zeb turns around and looks out the window, a man with a video camera looking through. He reaches between the couch cushions, and pulls out a pistol, which he points at the man's head. He jumps, turns, and runs away. "Not anymore," Zeb says, putting the fake gun down.

Rowena snuggled up to Zeb, and whispered "Those news guys are so annoying."

"What happens to you and Donovan, of you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it was last year when we dated. He was a drunkard. One night, he came home drunk, and told me he raped a girl in the alley out back. I then dumped his sorry *beep* and moved out."

"Jeez, no wonder. But, am I so much better than him? I mean, I'm a manager at a Wal-Mart and he's an actor, a millionaire to boot. Don't you think you deserve better than me?"

"You are much better than that scum. You are the perfect man, and I wouldn't ask for more."

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect, but thanks for that," Zeb said, wrapping an arm around his fiancé and watching TV.

Rowena smiled, and rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder. Allie was sitting in her room, staring at a wall.

Zeb turned towards the stairs, and shouted, "Allie, come here please!"

"Coming!" Allie shouted back, jumping from her bed and racing downstairs.

When Allie arrived in the living room, Zeb patted the cushion beside him. When she plopped into it, Zeb looked at her.

"How ya feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Why don't you just sit here and watch TV with Rowena and me. Sounds good?"

"Yeah." Allie said, just as a Breaking News thing came on. "Aw, what? Gibbs and Abbey were SO close to finding out who the serial killer was!" Rowena whined.

"We interrupt your normally schedule programming to bring you breaking news," the anchor man says, as he cuts to an aerial view of our neighborhood. "Famed actor and millionaire Donovan Goldrock has gotten intoxicated and took off in his vehicle. He's said to be armed and dangerous, and he's, he's stopping," Indeed he is…right outside! The doors hammered on and Zeb stands quickly.

"Stay here, both of you," he says, walking towards the door. When he opens it, Donovan stands there, a bottle of alcohol in his hand, and looking a mess.

"I'm, I'm here for, for Rowena," he hiccups, and waves with his other hand, which has a pistol in it.

"She's not here. Went to visit a friend. In fact, how'd you get my address anyway?" Zeb asked, slightly aggravated.

"Ah used the Internet!" Donovan shouted, and leaned on the doorframe. "Dad? What's going on?" Allie called.

"Nothing sweetheart!" Zeb shouted. He turned to Donovan, who had a stupid grin on his face.

"That your girl I hear?" He slurred.

"Yes. Why?"

"Dude, how much?"

"How much for what?" He smiled drunkenly.

"A night with her?"

"More than your pathetic little life buster. Now, get the f**k off my property. Now," Zeb snarled.

"No." came the slurred reply.

Zeb socked the drunk in the gut, grabbed the bottle and cracked it over his head. He took the gun, unloaded it, and then threw it back at him. Zeb turned and closed the door, just as the police came.

"Let's continue, shall we?" He asked, taking his place at the couch.

The dumbfounded girls muttered "Yeah, let's..." and "I could go for some more TV..."

After the cops on the television carted Donovan away, Zeb flicked it, something, and eventually fell asleep.

Rowena left to her house after Zeb fell asleep, and Allie went upstairs.

Zeb awoke the next day, alone. Much like a lot of days before. He groaned, and stood. He went to the kitchen, and in silence, began his day.

Allie slowly made her way downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Hey dad!" She exclaimed, grabbing the cereal from the cupboard.

Zeb jumped and turned around. And he remembers that he's never truly alone. "You're very sneaky Allie, very sneaky indeed. How'd ya sleep?"

"Heheh... I get told that a lot... I also slept fine, and had a weird dream about yesterday." She grinned "But that doesn't matter now!"

"What was the dream?"

"The fight between you and that bearded fiend."

"Oh, then never mind." Zeb place the milk in front of his daughter, then takes a seat.

She poured the milk in her cereal and asked "Did you have any dreams?"

"No, I never have dreams."

"Why not?"

Zeb smiled. "I do enough dreaming during the day. Dipper gets his brains from me, but Mabel gets my imagination."

Allicia sighed. "My sister used to do daydream a lot, before it happened."

"Hey," Zeb says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure she did. Now, eat up. Rowena says she's got a surprise planned for us."

After they finished eating, they set off to Rowena's home.

"Hey honey," Zeb said, hugging his fiancé, "how'd you sleep?"

Rowena replied "Well, I slept fine, and when I woke up, I was relieved that Donovon is in jail."

"So am I, I'm glad he's out of the picture. Jerk wanted Allie." He shook his head and smiled. "You said something about a surprise?"

"Oh *beep* no he's not getting Allie! Also, right this way." She said while leading them to the surprise.

"Ok, guys, look what I got!" Rowena exclaimed as she held out three plane tickets to Hawaii.

"No way!" Zeb and Allie exclaimed in unison. Zeb, being really poor, could barely afford a trip to Gravity Falls, much less HAWAII!

"Yes way!" Rowena exclaimed, giving Zeb and Allie a plane ticket. "Not to mention, the hotel we are staying in has a fantastic view of the ocean!" She added, hugging Zeb.

"Oh my gosh... I'M GOING TO HAWAII!" Allie cheered, doing a victory dance.

Zeb scooped up the little girl and spinning her around, laughing all the while then he gave his fiancé a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing, really," Rowena began, only to be interrupted by Allie exclaiming "Nothing? I've ALWAYS wanted to go to Hawaii!"

"I've never been out of the coast!" Zeb smiled again, wrapping an arm around Rowena. "Thanks sweetheart. This is amazing." He leans down and gives her a kiss.

"You know Allie gets her own room, and we have to share one, right?" Rowena said, kissing him back.

Zeb smiled through the kiss, Allie still freaking out about their trip.

Rowena told Zeb and Allie to pack up; they would be leaving in a week. After Zeb and Allie left, Rowena immediately began packing for the big trip.

Allie sprinted up the steps and began throwing things into a suitcase. Zeb, on the other hand, didn't touch his. He felt bad because Dipper and Mabel would be very upset at him if he didn't take them with. But, he could just say it was an early honeymoon. Still, that didn't stop the nagging feeling in his gut. Slowly, with a smidge of guilt inside, he began packing.

Meanwhile at Rowena's house, she felt bad that Zeb's other kids couldn't go, so she stopped packing and bought three extra tickets. Two for the twins, one for whoever wanted to go.

She then resumed packing after the tickets printed out.

Zeb continued packing, trying to get over the fact that the other two couldn't come, when Rowena called and said she got three other tickets. Zeb's smile was wide, and he profusely thanked Rowena for it. He called up Grunkle Stan and said, "Uncle Stan, you and the kids should pack your things, you tree are coming with me to Hawaii."

"…is this some kinda prank?" He's uncles vice said gruffly.

"Nope, completely true. Tell the kids to pack their things, we leave in a week." Stan was silent, then called out, "Kids, pack your things, your dad's taking us to Hawaii!"

Zeb could easily hear the cheers from the background. He said goodbye, hung up, and resumed packing, feeling less guilty.

Meanwhile, Rowena was finishing packing for the trip to Hawaii.

Allie was stuffing her shirts in her suitcase. (She only had three shirts)

The Pines family in Gravity Falls just started packing Mabel called out to Dipper "Hey, Dip! Have you seen my grappling hook?" She got a reply of "You can't take that to Hawaii!"

Stan went to Soos and Wendy, smiling like a madman.

"What's up Mister Pines?"

"Yeah Stan, what's you do, win the lottery?" Wendy said. Just then, the twins rushed by chanting, "HO-WAI-I HO-WAI-I HO-WAI-I!" And vanished outa sight.

"Does that answer your question?"

Meanwhile, Allie and Zeb just finished packing. Allie was racing around the house chanting "HO-WAI-I!" multiple times.

Zeb laughed at her, softly chanting with her as they calmly waited for the day to come. There were things still needed to be done.

A week later, the Pines family, and Rowena, were ready to go.

They all met at the airport, where Dipper, Mabel, and Allie started running around, Mabel in a wheelbarrow Dipper somehow had with him. Rowena and Zeb were talking to Grunkle Stan, who was trying to smuggle Waddles in Mabel's bag. "You know he can come with us, right?" Rowena asked, pointing at the pig. "Wha?"

"We'll just put him in storage," Zeb said, but Mabel leapt out of the wheelbarrow and snatched up her beloved pig.

"He's coming with us on the plane!" Mabel pouted, cuddling her pet. "Just don't let him take my seat!" Dipper teased, and wagged his finger at Mabel.

Zeb kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"He is sweetie, but he can't come with us, he has to be in the cargo back with the rest of the luggage, don't you think people will complain that you can bring a pig but can't bring a cat?"

Nodding in understanding, Mabel put Waddles down, and commanded "Go to the luggage, Waddles!" Waddles ran next to her suitcase, and Mabel jumped back into the wheelbarrow, and resumed goofing off.

Zeb laughed as the twins flew around, how was it that the security let a wheelbarrow in here? But, he didn't mind. The flight was set to leave in a few minutes, and Zeb, with his fiancé on his arm, lead them to the plane, the pig and suitcases taken to the cargo bay.

After they boarded the plane, Rowena and Zeb went to the back, for privacy from the paparazzi. Dipper, Mabel, and Allie hung out in the front, playing video games, cards, and seat treasure hunt. Stan was in the middle, snoozing. "Hey, Zeb?" Rowena asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Yes Rowena?" He replied.

"Have you ever wondered how the kids will react to moving? They might come home from their summer, and they would be all confused about where they live!" She asked while gazing at the kids acting all grossed out when Mabel lifted the cushion, revealing unidentified liquid stains.

Zeb made a humorous grossed out face, the returned his attention to Rowena.

"In all honesty I think they'll be too busy exploring the house and hanging out with their new mom to really worry about that."

"You think?" Rowena asked, holding his hand.

He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I know." Was all he said.

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Zeb wrapped an arm around her, holding her hand when he rested it against her. He kissed her forehead, a small, "I love you" following.

"I love you too..."

The happy couple watched the youngens, eventually tiring themselves out and falling asleep, Dipper on the couch, Mabel the floor, and Allie, after stumbling towards him groggily, on Zeb's lap.

Soon, Rowena dozed off on Zeb's shoulder.

Zeb looked around, he's family surrounding him. He smiled, knowing he's done well. Just then, Waddles appeared, nuzzling against his leg.

"Now how'd you get up here silly piggy?" He asked. Waddles snorted, then went and laid with Mabel. Zeb smiled larger, watching the girl curl up with the pink animal.

Mabel smiled in her sleep, knowing her pig was safe in her sweater covered arms.

Just then, something bounced off Zeb's head on to the table. Zeb's eyes widened when he saw a gnome with a brown beard stand on top of the table.

"You idiots," he shout whispered, "you've blown our cover!" Zeb looked up to see a few more gnomes, only with gray beards shrugging at him. Zeb looked back at the younger looking one.

"Jeff."

"Zeb."

"What're you doing here?"

"Not trying to get a queen I'll tell you that much."

"You came here to kidnap my daughter didn't you?"

"No! Never! Okay, maybe. Yes."

"You're lucky I didn't throw you off the plane. Leave my family one Jeff, or else." The gnome leader tensed, then disappeared under the table. Zeb sighed in relief.

Allie twitched in her sleep, the nightmare was back. This time, there was no comforting feeling.

Zeb thought, Oh no, when he felt Allie whimpering and crying. He lifted the girl with one arm and gave a her a tight squeeze, whispering in her ear, "It's okay baby girl, it's okay, daddy's got you, you're safe."

Immediately, the nightmare stopped, and everything was fine again. Allie stopped whimpering, and sighed.

Zeb smiled, knowing Allie was fine when she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into a peaceful sleep. Eventually, Zeb joined his family in the realms of slumber.

Later that day, the plane landed in Hawaii, everyone aboard was wide awake. The Pines kids were messing around with the people in front of them, Grunkle Stan was attempting to scam someone, and Zeb and Rowena were keeping an eye on things.

Allie was in Zeb's lap, quietly looking around the plane. A voice said, "We will be landing in Hawaii in five minutes. Everyone please return to your seats, put on your seats and buckle up. Thank you for flying Donaldson air." Zeb nudges Allie towards her seat, telling her to buckle up.

Allie hopped from Zeb's lap, ran to her seat, and fastened the seatbelt and poked Dipper's face.

A poke war erupted between the two, which Mabel quickly got in on. Dipper had to deal with both the girls poking his face, he tried his best but it was futile, he was outnumbered.

Allicia grinned, and poked Dipper over and over again, until she gave up, only to be poked by Dipper.

Dipper returned the torture full force against the girls, eventually having to be told to settle down by the attendant.

When they got off the plane, Dipper took in the sight. "Woah... this place actually looks peaceful! And I can smell the magma from here!" "Actually, Grunkle Stan just farted." Mabel said, pointing at their Grunkle. "Eww."

"Geez Stan, go to the bathroom next time!" After this, they moved towards the hotel, where the receptionist greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to- oh miss Silverstone! How nice to see you again, are these people bothering you, I'll call security right away!" She said, reaching for her phone.

"No, you don't need security, these guys are with me." Rowena assured the receptionist.

The receptionist blinked twice, then gave an embarrassed smile and put the phone down. "My apologies Miss Silverstone, I had no idea. So, Jarvis a business trip, or a visit or…"

"I'm on vacation with my family."

"Family?" She asked, then it dawned on her, "you two aren't…"

"We're engaged."

"Oh splendid! Well, I wish you two the best of luck." She plops two key cards into Rowena's hands. "Enjoy your stay!

"Thank you! Ok everyone, to our rooms!" Rowena called, leading her future family to their rooms.

The family entered their room, which was huge. There was a kid's room where the twins and Allie would sleep, an extra room for Stan, and one more for the owners.

"TO OUR ROOM!" Allie bellowed, dragging her suitcase as the twins followed her to their room. Stan wandered off to his room, and Zeb and Rowena stood there silently. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, first we need to give a key card to Dipper, as he's less likely to lose it. But first," he leans in and pecks Rowena's cheek, "I'd like to see you in a bikini." He gives her a small wink before going into their room.

She winked back replying "Gotcha." and went to the restroom she and Zeb shared to change into her bikini.

Zeb quickly changed into his trunks, traveling his pale yet muscular stomach. But when Rowena came out, he couldn't stop staring.

She giggled. "You like what you see?"

Zeb nodded dumbly. "You're beautiful," he said quietly.

"And you, my good man, are the hottest guy on Earth."

"You're wrong there. Where'd you even get that?" He asked.

"I judge people by personality. The better personality, the hotter they are to me. That's how I judge men... and you fit the bill..."

"Heh, well, I guess so. That means your smoking," he says, his eyes glued to her.

"Thanks honey!" Rowena exclaimed, hugging him.

Zeb smiled, then lifted her by her bottom and kissed her, holding her up as he did so.

She kissed him back, just as Dipper walked in, followed by Allie and Mabel. Zeb and Rowena stared at them until Mabel spoke up. "We're going to the pool now... don't wait up!"

Zeb watched the two go, still holding Rowena.

"I got the keycard, don't worry," Dipper said, walking past Stan.

"Hey, I'm going to go scam some people, see you later!" He left.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Zeb asked.

"I'd love to. Let's go." Rowena said, Zeb dropping her. She dragged her fiancé by the hand to the beach.

Zeb laughed, snatching the keycard and following her to the beach, where they sat down on some towels they also brought.

She lied down, basking in the sunlight, black and white bikini glowing in the sun, she turned to Zeb, and asked, "How are you enjoying Hawaii?"

"S'okay," he said, staring at her.

"M'kay..." Rowena mumured, putting her sunglasses on.

Zeb shook his head.

"Sorry," he said, "it's beautiful, the air and the trees and the mountains, amazing. But," he says this as he holds her hand, "most if it's because you're here with me."

Rowena smiled, and kissed Zeb on the cheek. "Hawaii is truly a beautiful state."

"You're a beautiful person." Zeb said simply, looking at the ocean.

Rowena smiled again, looking at her future kids, playing in the sand. Allie had found a crab, and was chasing her siblings with it. The shrieks of joy were heard from them.

Zeb laughed, then had an evil idea.

"You hot Rowena?" He asked slyly.

"Uh... Sure?"

Zeb scooped up Rowena, threw her over his shoulder and ran straight to the water, diving in.

"What the-? Hey!" Rowena squealed as she fell into the ocean.

Zeb spat some water out of his mouth, then lifted Rowena to the surface, smiling like a madman.

"How do you feel now?"

"You are *beep* crazy! And I LOVE it!" Rowena exclaimed, clinging onto Zeb.

Zeb chuckled, happy he wasn't gonna get his arse kicked.

Rowena grinned madly, and dunked Zeb into the ocean. "Sweet, sweet revenge!" She chuckled, splashing him.

Zeb spits out water again, and smiles evilly. Then the kids pop up and dunk him as well.

Mabel cheered "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" Dipper was dunked by Allie, and Allie was dunked by Rowena. Soon, Grunkle Stan joined in, and dunked Zeb and Mabel.

Zeb was about to dunk Stan back when a Spanish boy popped up.

"Miamore! What're you doing here?"

"Mermando?" Mabel asked him. The merman smiled and did a flip, traveling his scaly tail, before hugging and attempting to kiss Mabel, before her father grabbed the boy and pulled him to him.

"Don't touch my daughter bub, else I'll gut you and serve you," he hissed.

"No, dad! He's cool! We're friends!" Mabel cried, clinging to Mermando, "He was also my first kiss!"

Zeb clenched his fists.

"Dipper, why is your sisters first kiss someone I haven't met and A MERMAN?!"

Dipper backed away slowly, saying "I-I uh..." He paused, and ran off.

"I know where you sleep!" He called after him.

"My apologies senior, but I was in a dire situation and miamore here was the only reason I am here now."

"Well," Zeb said slowly, "I guess if you're not going to try anything funny, you two can date. But she can't stay out after dark." He added hastily.

"Yay! Also, Dipper kissed him too!" Mabel cheered, holding out the reverse CPR photo.

Zeb took the picture, staring at it.

"First, how'd you bring this out here?" The girl shrugged. "And two, why is your brothers first kiss with someone I haven't met, AND A MERMAN?!"

"Uh... ONWARDS, MERMANDO!" Mabel shouted, climbing onto Mermando's back, and swimming away.

"Okay Allie," he said, turning to the girl, "have you, or have you not, made out with a magical creature I haven't met yet?"

"..." Allie stared at him, and then called out "ONWARDS EPONA!" The white horse jumped from the bushes, and she rode off on it, crashing into a boy with a big head. "Oh hai Dib!" She called as Dib got up.

Zeb stared as he kids took off on their own creatures.

"What just happened?" He asked Rowena.

"I have no idea..."

Zeb shook his head, and then turned to her.

"Wanna go to the room and make out? Or do you wanna do something else?"

"Yeah... wanna have it again?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled, and they walked back to their room.

An hour later, the trio unlocked the door and found the room was dark, smelly and hot.

Dipper coughed, and grabbed onto Mabel. "Mabel... you have my inhaler, right?"

Mabel quickly handed it to him, and he took a shot of pure oxygen.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, broseph!" Mabel said, hugging him. "Now, what's that smell?" Allie asked.

Zeb sits up and wipes his eyes. That was amazing, he thought as he lightly rubbed Rowena's bare back. He grabbed some boxers, threw them on and stepped out of his room, to find his kids staring at him. All was silent.

"O...kay?" Allie began, as she and the twins backed away. "Uh..." Dipper started, but froze. "Mememememememe..." Mabel whimpered, and clung onto Dipper. The trio quickly escaped the room, and ran to the pool to get the sight out of their minds.

Zeb face palmed.

"Stupid stupid stupid," he muttered to himself as he slid back into bed with Rowena. Snuggles first, kids later.

Sliding into the pool, Allie thought everything over. 'Should I?' she thought, looking at the scars on her wrists. She straightened up. 'I guess...' Mabel and Dipper were in deep thought, wondering if they should go back, or stay at the pool. They chose to stay.

Zeb jumped up as got dressed quickly.

"Dad senses," he answered Rowena confused look with. He bolted out the door. Allie's trying something again.

She jumped out of the pool, daughter senses tingling. Dad was coming. She grabbed her towel, and bolted, leaving a confused Dipper and Mabel in the pool.

A hand shot out and snatched Allie up, pulling her to her dads face.

"The room young lady. March," he said sternly, pointing to the elevator.

"Nuuuu how'd you find me!" Allie cried, wrenching her hand out of Zeb's and fell to the floor. "Obviously I need to get faster, or hide better." She said, as she ran off.

Zeb caught her again, lifting her up to his face.

"The. Room. Now." He said.

Allie sighed in defeat. "Fine, 馬鹿男" She muttered, and walked to the hotel room.

Zeb followed her, slamming the door shut and ushering her to her room. He sat her down on the bed and stood facing her.

"What were you doing? And don't lie; I'll know if you do.

"あなたは何を意味する何をやっていた？私は。だった。思考。私も考えることができないもうですか?" Allie answered, getting madder by the second. "なぜあなたもう一度それをやっていた？任意の時間に来るかもしれないホテルが子供のことを学びました ！あなたは私をうんざり。"

"あなたの日本人のニーズは私の愛する仕事を。毎回あなたが私の裸見ていることに加えて、なぜそれが、あなた自身をカットしようとする？私はTIがキャンディ、すべてのお手伝いをしたい." Zeb retorted, a smug smile in his face.

She scowled, and fell back into the bed, screaming a string of words in an unknown language. The only words he could make out were Vortian, Armada, and Plutonium.

"Come on sweetie, please talk to me. In English preferably. Why do you feel the need to hurt yourself every time you see me naked?"

"Oh, I dunno, I've NEVER seen ANYONE naked before, and I'm not used to it?! I'M STILL INNOCENT!" Allie cried. "I-I'm just not used to it, a-and, it, it disturbs me!"

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but that's the way it is. You're going to see naked people, that's natural. It's something you just have to get used to baby girl."

"It's not natural to me, though... It's scarring, since when I was in the 6th grade..."

"What happened in the sixth grade?" Zeb asked.

"I-i'm not allowed to say... or he will find me..."

"I understand you not wanting to talk about it, but maybe it'll make you feel better. And whoever "he" is, I promise you, he will never find you, and if he does," Zeb looked her dead in the eye, making sure to show all his compassion, love and bravery to her, "he will not touch you. Okay?"

"Okay..." She sighed, and told the terrifying tale. "I was walking home from school, w-when this guy came up to me, and snatched me... He threatened to -r-r... I can't say it!" She sobbed, hiding her face.

Zeb grabbed her and held her close, letting the small girl cry into his chest.

"You don't need too. What happens next Allicia?" He asked quietly.

"H-he took me too the nearby alley, and took off all of his clothes, and said that I w-was gonna be his slave... I-I managed to escape, before he could do anything..."

Zeb grinded his teeth together, rage coursing through him. He squeezed Allie tighter.

"Allie, I promise you I'll do everything I can to make sure that never happens you hear me? Never." Zeb heard someone at the door, and turned to find Rowena holding her hand over her mouth in shock (dressed mind you).

"Wha-what's going on?!" Rowena cried, rushing towards Zeb.

"Allie was just telling me about a nightmare," he lied. Zeb thought that Allie would tell the others when she was ready. Until then, it was their secret.

"Right Allie?"

Allie nodded, and left to her room. Rowena said "Man, she must have some graphic nightmares to be crying like that."

Zeb nodded quietly. "It's getting late. Shall we hit the diner my dear?" He asked.

"Yeah, we should."

Zeb took her hand, then pokes his head into Allies room. "Hey hon, wanna come to dinner with us?"

Allie smiled. "Nah, I'm gonna let you two enjoy yourselves."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hang out with the twins."

Zeb smiled, ruffled the girl's hair, and then took his bride to be down to dinner, filled with dancing, drinks and fun.

Allie hung out with the twins, and they went monster-hunting on the shore.

A few hours later, the couple came back to the room drunk. They giggled as they entered their room, and stayed in there for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, the kids were plotting something. "How about, we cast a spell, to make Mermando human?" Mabel suggested, as Mermando and Allie nodded. "Mi amour that is a very good idea!" Mermando, exclaimed, splashing in the cooler he was in. "It's unanimous, he wants to be human!" Mabel cheered, jumping up and down.

Zeb's dad senses where tingling. Unfortunately, the alcohol made him unable to do anything besides sleep, and give him a nasty hangover later.

Dipper opened Journal 3. He recited, "To all creatures who want to be human, the creature must recite this incantation." Mabel snatched the book from her twin, and gave it to Mermando. "Read it, PLEASE!" She cried, holding it to her boyfriend's face. "Fine, fine. Here it goes. 'Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURSELF!'" A blinding light enveloped the merman, and seconds later, he was a human.

Zeb snored lightly, huddled against his wife.

"Sweet! I have legs!" Mermando cheered, hugging Mabel. Allie exclaimed "Let's take him to a land restaurant!" "YEAH!" The couple exclaimed. Dipper stood awkwardly to the side, and mouthed "Yay!"

Someone tapped Dipper on the shoulder, and he turned to see, of all people, WENDY!

He had a mental spazz attack, and stammered "H-hi, W-Wendy! Didn't know y-you were here in Hawaii!"

"My dad had a meeting with the owner of his company, so they flew us out here. But why're you here? I know you guys where coming here, but how'd you get here? Wasn't your dad a Wal-Mart manager?"

"Yeah, but our step-mom is rich. We flew here for a family vacation."

"Really? Nice dude. You guys going to dinner? Can I come?"

"D-definitely!"

"Cool, let's go." She leads the way.

The four preteens eagerly followed the redhead to the nearest restaurant.

Zeb and his wife, drunk, are still asleep.

The five kids ordered their food, and ate quickly.

Grunkle Stan walked to the room, his pockets full of recently scammed cash. But he remembered he doesn't have a key card, so he knocks. No answer. He attempts to pick it, but its theft proof. He decides to simply sit and wait for the kids to come back, his cash cushioning him.

Allie, having ditched her friends after dinner, walked up to the room, spare keycard in hand. She saw Grunkle Stan sleeping by the door. She poked him, startling him.

"Huh, what? Oh, hey kid. Open the door, I'm tired."

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan! Oh, and I brought you some dinner, since you didn't eat." Allie said while unlocking the door. "There."

Grunkle Stan mutters his thanks, and walked to his bed, eating quickly. He flipped down on the bed and fell quickly asleep.

Allie walked to the room her room, and sat on the bed, playing on Rowena's iPad. "Ooh! Hetalia!" She whispered, and began playing the anime.

Rowena's techie sense went off, but she was too busy being wrapped in a drunken stupor to do anything about it.

"Heh, heh, use the chair to kill Germany, Britain!" Allie whispered in glee, and then she scowled. "Russia! You idiot! Why did you sit in the cursed chair when you know you are a demon?!"

No one in the room was coincident enough to tell her to stop.

Pretty soon, Allie passed out on the bed, Dipper and Mabel returned, and passed out next to her. Everything was quiet.


	10. RATED M! RATED M!

**This is rated M for pervy stuffs! It's what happened in the bedroom that night…**

Then, she began to undress.

Zeb watched as she revealed black lace underwear, and she stepped forward, sitting on his lap. "You're so beautiful," he stated breathlessly.

"And you are hot." Rowena grinned.

Zeb lifted a hand up, slowly, until he reached her chest and gave it a small squeeze. With his other hand he did the same, groping and pressing the flesh together.

Rowena slowly reached a hand down Zeb's pants, and gripped his broomstick.

Zeb groaned as she slowly began to rub him, slowly bringing him to full attention. He played with her chest some more, twirling and tweaking the sensitive parts of her body.

She pulled off Zeb's pants slowly, still rubbing his wand.

Zeb watched as Rowena revealed himself to the world, standing straight and tall. "Have you ever done this before?" His voiced strained to ask.

"Nope!" She grinned.

"Do you have any idea what to do next?" He groaned as she slowly tugged on him.

"Again, nope." She sighed dreamily while looking at his part.

He chuckled, but ended it with a groan. "This may seem weird, but you'd usually put me in your mouth, like a sucker," he said through the pleasure.

"*beep*. Ah well." She sighed, putting Zeb's thing into her mouth, and sucked on it.

Zeb leaned back and moaned as she went to work, sucking his Popsicle, moving her mouth all the way to the base, then pulling back till the tip was in. She swirled her tongue around the top, then went all the way back down again.

When she was done, she whispered "What's next?"

Without a word Zeb picked up his lover and places her on the bed. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled the bra off, discarding it as he stared at the sight before him. "Like I said," he whisperd, "beautiful."

She moaned in pleasure as Zeb began playing with her chest.

Zeb sucked on the delicate flesh, licking and nibbling on the small buds of flesh. With his other hand he teased the other, then he began alternating, going from one to the other. Eventually, he stopped and looked at his panting and lusting partner.

"*pant*that felt *pant* amazing *pant*..."

"I'm not done with you yet," he said, lowering himself down to her nether regions. He lifted her buttocks off the bed (he was pretty strong and she was fairly light) and took her stained panties off. Then, he lowered her quivering body back down and placed his face at her womanhood, staring at the wetness that lay before him. Without further ado, he dove in, licking and sucking on her like it was a spring and he was dying of thirst.

He continued his assault as her legs closed around him and her hands gripped his hair. He sucked on her, licking up her kicked and kissing her. He reached up and opened it up more and, making his tongue ridged, began to shove it in and out of her, feeling her walls contracting around his muscle.

She moaned while his tongue explored the inside of her.

He felt her tight pink walls squeezing his tongue, so much so he could barely pull it out. He went harder, faster, using his head for extra momentum. He felt her walls tighten the hardest he ever felt, and knew that her release was at hand. He shoved his tongue inside her as deep as it could go.

She groaned with pleasure as she released a load of cum.

Zeb sucked down her cum as fast as possible, but it came so fast that some of it splashed on his face. Eventually, the flow stopped and he crawled up to Rowena's face, her body twitching in the afterglow. He leaned forward and kisses her.

As they passionately kissed, Rowena felt Zeb's tongue force its way into her mouth. She gladly let her partner's muscle in.

Zeb's tongue swirled around in her mouth, tasting her delicious saliva and wrapping around her tongue, then depositing a small amount of her cum into her mouth.

Whilst kissing passionately, she moved her hand down, and touched his butt, caressing it.

He groaned into her mouth, and then pulled away, kissing her face until he reached her ear. He nibbled on the lobe, whispered, "Are you on the pill?" Then kissed her neck, sucking hard enough to leave hickeys.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill." She whispered back, moaning in delight at the hickeys he left.

"Great, that means I can go bareback. Been awhile since I've done that. Twelve years actually." He positioned himself at her opening, rubbing his pencil against her quivering sharpener. He whispered, "Talk dirty to me babe, and tell me how badly you want it."

"I need it, babe. I need it more than *beeeeep* anything..."

Zeb kisses her one last time, then slipped inside her. He moaned loudly as he entered her, her walls squeezing and sucking him hard, like a vice. It felt so f**king good he almost came right there. He pushed until he felt a barrier and stopped. He leaned down, careful not to bust her right there. "I'm about to break your hymen," he whispered, "and it's going to hurt like hell. If need be, bite my shoulder, claw my back, anything you need to do."

She nodded, clinging onto the blankets with her life. "Think happy thoughts..." She whispered repeatedly.

"Get ready," he said, sliding back. "Here I go!" He slammed into her, breaking her hymen. Blood flowed from around his branch as his kisses Rowena's face, trying his best to comfort her.

Tears poured from her eyes as she bit the blanket, the pain intensifying. "That hurt, Zeb..."

"I know babe I know. Just hold on a bit and it should fade," he said. If he was right, if he keep going soon the pleasure would overtake the pain. He slowly pulled out, blood on his rod, then pushed back in, felling himself bury deep inside her. He groaned loudly.

She moaned again, and let him go in even deeper.

"Feeling," he grunts, "better…babe?" He asked, pushing in deeper and faster.

She nodded, and stopped clinging onto the blankets.

He lifted her up, both now parallel to the wall. Zeb pumped Rowena onto himself, hard and fast, grilling her waist. The guy is seriously strong.

She began kissing him passionately again.

Zeb kisses back full force, pushing his love against the headboard. His thrusts where so powerful her whole body shook, her chest bouncing. He wouldn't stop until she exploded all over him.

She was moaning over and over again in pleasure, and put her arms around his neck.

Zeb went even faster, plowing into her harder. Her walls clung to him, like a wet, warm sheathe, gripping him so hard he was slightly afraid he'd rip part of her out with him. He kissed her neck hard, slamming his hips into her, her arms holding him right and her legs helping to shove him into her.

"I-is this how it went-*moan*- with Tanya?" She asked, moaning at the same time while Zeb thrusted.

"N-not, r-really. S-something's, di-i-ffrent," he said, slamming into her again, "she wasn't, a-as tight." He stutters through the pleasure.

Rowena moaned with pleasure, and stuttered "I-I'm glad I-i lost it with y-you!"

"I-I'd say the same, but h-honestly, I'm g-glad things turned out like they did." He groaned, hitting her harder and faster, slamming against the headboard, the bed creaking beneath them. "I-if I hadn't met Tanya, I-I wouldn't have my k-kids, t-then I wouldn't have met Kelly, s-sent them aw-way, and found Allie when I went to," he moans loudly, "v-visit them. And I wouldn't have met you. I-I'm just glad I have you now." He moaned once more, her body contracting around him again. He had a feeling this wouldn't last too much longer.

"I-i have to s-say th-that I'm g-glad I met y-you or I-i would h-have n-never d-done this!"

"S-same. Maybe I can finally give, gawd your so ttiighht, my kids the mom they deserve." He realized what he said, and smiled shyly, still jumping away, "sorry, t-too s-soon?"

"N-no, n-not t-too s-soon! I-if you mean eng-gagement, I-i'm perfectly f-fine with it!"

"W-what? We've k-know each other for a w-week! Y-you deserve someone b-better than me" he was getting closer; he hoped to God she was as well. Her body started clenching and relaxing, over and over again, so he knew she was close too.

"O-ok... *pant* Whew... *pant* You're the perfect guy, Zeb! Every other guy I dated were jerks!"

"Heh, s-same. You're one hu-undred percent sure you w-want me?" God he's so close he can feel it at his tip. She's retracting harder and harder, faster and faster. They'll cum soon, he can feel it.

"Y-yes... Y-yes I do!" She cried, hugging his neck.

"Oh man, I'm gonna **," Zeb groaned, and ** he did. He exploded inside her, both of them groaning while Zeb humor and spurt his seed inside Rowena. She couldn't hold back any longer and came with him, both riding the shock waves of orgasmic pleasure until they Zeb laid her down the snuggled up with her. And like he saw that something was different. Unlike Kelly, Rowena let him cuddle with her, snuggling against her tightly. And when the afterglow left, instead was a content feeling inside, one of content and happiness. And there he knew he wanted to be with this girl forever, no ifs ands or buts about it. After catching his breath, he asked, "Rowena, what about my kids? Will you treat them like your own?"

"I've always wanted children... ever since the doctor told me I couldn't have them anyway. I'd treat them like I was their mother no matter what."

"That what I want to hear." He took Rowena's hand and kissed it. "Miss, Rowena Silverstone, will you marry me? Kinda lack luster, and I don't have a ring but whatever we'll worry about that later."

"Rings don't matter if we love each other, so, I'll marry you!"

Zeb smiled largely and gave his fiancé a huge hug. Then he whispered in her ear, "ready for round two?"

"Definitely."


	11. Chapter 9

Sitting in the dressing room, Rowena smoothed out the pure white bridal gown she was wearing.

Meanwhile, Zeb fidgeted with his bow tie, adjusting and readjusting it every few seconds. "How do I look, good, bad, awful, god I wasn't this nervous when I married the first time!"

"You look fine Dad!" Dipper assured him for the tenth time in a row.

"You sure? Girls what do you think?"

"Dad, it's okay, you look great!" Allie exclaimed, as Mabel nodded in agreement.

"You're sure? Absolutely positulty… something Pinkie Pie would say?"

"Absolutely positutely!" Allie and Mabel chirped.

"Okay. Let's do this. Dipper, the rings? Girls, the flowers?"

"Got them!" Dipper said, as Allie and Mabel held up the bouquet.

"Okay, okay. Let's roll," Zeb said, hurrying to the altar. He stood there, and waited for his bride to-be.

The girls rushed to the room Rowena was in, and knocked on the door. Rowena let them in, and asked, "Is it time?" they nodded, and rushed to the wedding hall.

Zeb gulped as the girls came in, dropping rose petals as they went. Rowena soon followed, and Zeb was sure god had struck him down and brought him to heaven, for he was not marrying a mortal, he was being wed to an angel. The way her hair bounced, the dress lightly hugged her body, and, and she just GLOWED with beauty. Zeb's knees felt weak but he regained his balance quickly.

Rowena soon stopped at the altar, and stood next to the groom-to-be.

Zeb reached out and held her hand as the ceremony began.

The pastor began speaking.

Zeb stood at the altar, his brides hand in his. He watched her, his eyes filled with love and adoration. He's made the right choice this time. He knew it.

The pastor droned on and on, until it was time for the vows.

"Rowena, I swear, to love you as I've loved my children, for the rest of my days, and all I ask, is you treat my kids with respect and love, as if they were your own."

"Zeb, I swear to love you as I love our kids, for all of my life. I will treat our kids as my own."

Zeb smiled as the pastor continued.

When the pastor finally got to the 'I Do's', he asked Zeb, "Will you take this Rowena Silverstone to be your lawfully wedded wife, to take care of in sickness and in health, and be there until the day she dies?"

"Longer than that," he said. The pastor smiled and asked the same to Rowena

"I'll be with him for all eternity." she said, and looked at her fiancée.

"Where are the rings?" Dipper stepped to the altar, the rings on a pillow in his hand. He bowed slightly, the pillow held to the spouses-to-be. Zeb took Rowena's, and she did the same.

Mabel and Allie were looking at each other, internally squealing.

Zeb slipped her ring on, and Rowena did the same.

"You may now, kiss the bride." Zeb scooped her up and placed a kiss on his wife.

Dipper joined his sisters, and they fangirled at the sight. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Mabel cried, hugging Dipper.

Zeb carried his wife to the limo, his kids following quickly. They drove home, happy everything turned out the way it did.


End file.
